Słaby punkt
by Inkwashed
Summary: Voldemortowi udało się odrodzić rok po śmierci w Dolinie Godryka. Tym razem postanowił nie zabijać Harry'ego, a porwać go i wychowywać jako swoje najcenniejsze trofeum. Od tego czasu Harry wraca do Riddle Manor podczas każdych wakacji. Ostatnie z nich w niczym jednak nie przypominają sześciu poprzednich. Slash HP/LV.
1. Rozdział 1

**Słaby punkt**

 **Rozdział 1**

Harry przekroczył bramę i wszedł na kamienną drogę. W oddali widział już plątaninę ozdobnych drzewek i gładko przystrzyżonych żywopłotów. Wypluwającą wąskie strumienie wody fontannę, wokół której gromadziły się spragnione ptaki. Dwa ogromne drzewa z rozłożystymi koronami, rzucającymi czarne chłodne cienie. Nie zwracał jednak najmniejszej uwagi na te szczegóły. Najważniejsze było jedynie to, że dostrzegał kształt Riddle Manor. Nieco zmurszały przez czas, ale wciąż piękny i dumny, górujący nad całym nienanoszalnym wzgórzem.

Wielokrotnie gościł w posiadłościach czarodziejów, w tym jednej ze sławniejszych, Malfoy Manor, z białymi pawiami spacerującymi w ogrodzie i kwitnącymi cały rok azjatyckimi odmianami magicznych roślin, ale w jego oczach żadna z nich nie mogła konkurować z tą należącą do Toma. Była dla niego jak dom, odkąd spędził w niej całe swoje dzieciństwo. To właśnie w niej bawił się jako dziecko z Nagini, po raz pierwszy poznawał zaklęcia. Nad nią Tom grał z nim w quidditcha, jeden jedyny raz, uśmiechając się przy tym w sposób, jakiego Harry nie widział nigdy dotąd. Od tamtego czasu powracał do Riddle Manor w każde wakacje od Hogwartu.

Przyśpieszył kroku. Dwie minuty później znajdował już w ogromnym holu pogrążonym w martwocie wczesnego południa. Ciszę przerywało dopiero pojawienie się sędziwej skrzatki.

– Ale mały lord urósł! – powiedziała Iskierka i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Iskierko – odpowiedział Harry, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Skrzatka doglądała go, gdy był kilkuletnim dzieckiem. Niejednokrotnie chroniła mu skórę, ukrywając przed Tomem zniszczenia, których notorycznie dokonywał, nawet pomimo zakazu włóczenia się po posiadłości. (Jego młodsza wersja z premedytacją nie uznawała podobnych ograniczeń). Niewiele skrzatów byłoby zdolnych do takiego poświęcenia, szczególnie mając za swojego pana samego Lorda Voldemorta.

– Jesteś głodny? – spytała skrzatka. – Piekę porzeczkowe ciasto, za dziesięć minut powinno być gotowe.

– Nie jestem, dziękuję bardzo. Chciałbym, byś powiadomiła Toma o mojej obecności.

Skrzatka nieznacznie się zasępiła.

– Przykro mi. Lord przebywa poza domem – odrzekła.

– Nie wiesz, gdzie dokładnie? Nie zostawił mi żadnej wiadomości? – Harry nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia wywołanego nieobecnością Toma. Mężczyzna zawsze znajdował się w Riddle Manor, gdy wracał z Hogwartu. Lubił myśleć o tym jak o ich niepisanej umowie. Za to, nie wiedzieć czemu, jeszcze większą przyjemność sprawiało mu myślenie, że Tom po prostu na niego czekał.

– Nie przekazał mi żadnych informacji.

– Dobrze. A wiesz przynajmniej, gdzie znajdę Nagini?

–––

– Cześć, bestio – zawołał. – Znowu prześladujesz gnomy?

Nagini zamarła w połowie pościgu za śmiertelnie przerażonym gnomem ogrodowym. Odwróciła łeb w kierunku Harry'ego. Małe stworzenie skorzystało z chwilowego uśmiechu losu i zniknęło, przeciskając się w głąb gęstego krzewu róży.

– Harry! – zasyczała Nagini z rozbawieniem. – Tylko tępię szkodniki.

Pojawiła się tuż obok jego nóg, spragniona pieszczot. Kucnął i pogładził dłonią jej zielone, złowrogo hipnotyzujące łuski.

– Stęskniłem się za tobą.

– Ja za tobą też – odrzekła. – Nie widzieliśmy się całe trzy miesiące. Dlaczego nas nie odwiedzałeś?

– Nie chciałem przeszkadzać Tomowi w jego obowiązkach – powiedział. – Poza tym pisaliśmy do siebie listy.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że były to jedynie kłamstwa i wymówki. Przez całe trzy miesiące (codziennie, choć akurat do tego nie potrafił się przyznać, nawet przed sobą samym) pragnął przeszkadzać Tomowi. Sam mężczyzna nie wysłał mu jednak przez ten czas ani jednego świstoklika. Zaś same „listy", które z nim wymieniał, zwykle były wyjątkowo suche i maksymalnie kilku-zdaniowe. Wiedział, że było to związane z zachowaniem środków bezpieczeństwa, jednak i tak, na swój nieokreślony sposób, było to przykre. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że więcej niż z ich wspólnej korespondencji dowiadywał się o Tomie z Proroka Codziennego, w którym co tydzień zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne sprawozdania ze spustoszeń i masowych morderstw, których dokonywał wraz ze swoimi sługami.

– Jest coraz bliżej osiągnięcia swoich celów – powiedziała Nagini. Nie potrafił określić tonu, w jakim wypowiedziała te słowa. Być może po prostu przejrzała prawdę i w jakiś sposób pragnęła usprawiedliwić Toma.

– Prawdopodobnie – rzucił dość obojętnie (zbyt obojętnie). – Wiesz, gdzie teraz jest?

– Nie, choć podejrzewam, że szykuje kolejny atak.

–––

Minęło pięć godzin, odkąd Harry zjawił się w Riddle Manor, a Tom wciąż nie wracał.

Harry włóczył się przez ten czas po posiadłości bez konkretnego celu. Nagini przez godzinę zdawała mu relację o tym, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie trzy miesiące. (Między innymi przybyło gnomów ogrodowych, za co skrzaci ogrodnicy zostali przez Toma dość boleśnie upomnieni). Później próbował zaprzątnąć myśli zdobytymi ostatnio przez Toma księgami, znajdującymi się teraz w ich obszernej bibliotece, oraz porzeczkowym ciastem; bezskutecznie.

Wreszcie zatrzymał się w gabinecie Toma. Usiadł na sofie przed kominkiem, po czym rozpalił go magicznym ogniem, nie wydzielającym żadnego ciepła. Wpatrywał się w języki żółtych i czerwonych płomieni i usilnie starał się nie patrzeć na zegar. Po tak długiej nieobecności Toma był więcej niż tylko pewien, że mężczyzna wcale nie szykował ataku – a już go przeprowadzał.

Podczas ataków zawsze ginęło mnóstwo mugoli i niezamieszanych w wojnę czarodziejów. Rzadko kiedy była to też szybka i bezbolesna śmierć. Niemniej jednak to nie o nich martwił się w tamtym momencie. Jego myśli przez cały ten czas ani razu nie zwróciły się w kierunku tych ludzi. Nie znał ich, a tym bardziej nie byli mu bliscy. Prawdopodobnie będą jedynie kolejną liczbą bezimiennych ofiar, która ukaże się na przyszłej pierwszej stronie Proroka Codziennego. Za to sam Tom był mu bliższy niż ktokolwiek inny.

Wiedział, że Tom nie ma sobie równych w walce. Ale nie wiedział, z jak wieloma przeciwnikami i jak długo może walczyć jeden mężczyzna. Wciąż istnieli aurorzy, Zakon Feniksa i Albus Dumbledore. Wydawało mu się, że pomimo istnienia Śmierciożerców, wojna w rzeczywistości toczyła się jedynie pomiędzy samym Tomem a jasną stroną.

Płomienie zabarwiły się nieoczekiwanie wściekłą zielenią.

Tom nie zdążył opuścić sieci Fiuu, gdy Harry, zauważając, że na pierwszy rzut oka ten nie był ranny, a co najważniejsze: po prostu żył, niemal popchnął go z powrotem w stronę kominka. Objął go w pasie, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie robi. Uczucie gniewu i ulgi osłoniły jego rozsądek gęstą mgłą. Tom stężał pod niespodziewanym dotykiem. I choć nie odepchnął go, nie wykonał też żadnego innego ruchu. Harry poczuł coś mokrego na policzku. Pomyślał, że szata Toma musiała być przemoczona od deszczu.

– Wzruszająca tęsknota – powiedział Tom.

Harry podniósł spojrzenie i napotkał usta wykrzywione w uśmiechu. Odsunął się od niego ze złością.

– Czekałem na ciebie cały dzień – odpowiedział z wyrzutem. Nie bez niechcianego wstydu, że bezmyślnie przyznał się do tego głośno. – Dlaczego akurat wybrałeś ten dzień? Dobrze wiedziałeś, że dzisiaj wracam. Nie zostawiłeś mi nawet jednego, pieprzonego zdania.

– _Ten dzień_ zabrzmiał tak, jakbym miał w zwyczaju celebrować twoje powroty.

Rozpiął szatę i odrzucił ją na sofę. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że mokra substancja, którą początkowo uznał za deszcz, w rzeczywistości była krwią. Odwrócił wzrok.

– Bawi cię to wszystko – stwierdził gorzko.

Tom do niego podszedł. Gdyby nie czerwona barwa jego oczu, którą te przybierały zawsze, ilekroć przestawał być Tomem, a stawał się Voldemortem, w czarnej koszuli i z włosami znajdującymi się w lekkim nieładzie, wciąż z nieco drwiącym uśmiechem, wyglądałby niemal ludzko. Jakby właśnie wrócił z wyjątkowo udanego przyjęcia, nie z ataku, na którym ginęło tak wielu niewinnych ludzi.

Mężczyzna dotknął palcami jego policzka. Kiedy leniwie zaczął ścierać kciukiem krew, tym razem to Harry stężał pod jego dotykiem.

– Byłem tak zajęty przejmowaniem Ministerstwa, że całkowicie o tobie zapomniałem. Przykro mi, Harry – powiedział. Ton głosu rozwiewał jednak wątpliwości co do jego domniemanej skruchy.

Harry był pewien, że mężczyźnie nie było ani trochę przykro. Być może nawet bawiło go to, że na świecie znajduje się ktoś tak naiwny i ślepo oddany, by czekać na niego cały dzień, nie przestając zamartwiać się choćby i na chwilę, podczas gdy jedynym prawdziwym zagrożeniem był on sam.

Odtrącił jego dłoń.

– Żeby było ci przykro, musiałoby ci najpierw zależeć.

–––

Przez kolejne trzy dni Harry nie zamienił z Tomem ani jednego słowa. Nawet wtedy, gdy natknął się na mężczyznę w bibliotece, a ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się ze sobą na kilka długich sekund.

Miał wrażenie, że zaledwie trzy miesiące wybudowały pomiędzy nimi niewidzialny ogromny mur. A być może łącząca ich więź była po prostu znacznie prostsza, kiedy był kilkuletnim dzieckiem? Wtedy wystarczyły mu nawet śmieszne skrawki uwagi. Nie miał żadnych szczególnych wymagań, a więc nigdy nie czuł się tak naprawdę rozczarowany. Akceptował wszystko i nie oczekiwał zapewnień. Teraz wydawało mu się, że nic nie byłoby dostatecznie wystarczające, zapewnienia były czymś całkowicie naturalnym w prawdziwych relacjach. Czuł się rozczarowany.

– Przesuń pion tutaj.

Od godziny grał z Nagini w warcaby. Powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość, bo choć potrafiła grać równie dobrze co Draco, to gra z kimś, kto nie miał rąk (i za każdym razem wskazywał łbem poszczególne pola, na które ktoś miał przesunąć jego piony, przez rozmiar łba wskazując po prostu na całą planszę), była po pewnym czasie szczerze męcząca.

– Tutaj? – zapytał, wskazując palcem na jedno z pustych pól.

– Nie.

– Tu?

– Tak.

Na korytarzu rozległy się męskie kroki. Stawały się coraz głośniejsze, dochodząc z coraz bliższa, aż wreszcie całkiem się urwały. Harry usilnie starał się ignorować osobę, która zatrzymała się w drzwiach, bacznie im się przyglądając.

– Przykro mi, Nagini, jednak muszę przerwać waszą grę. Harry ma trening, o którym najwyraźniej zapomniał – odezwał się Tom.

– Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam – odpowiedział Harry, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. Jeszcze rok wcześniej wakacyjne treningi były dla niego niemal jak czas deseru, czymś absolutnie wyczekiwanym. Teraz ani trochę się z nich nie cieszył, bowiem zmuszały go do długo odkładanej konfrontacji z Tomem. – Następny ruch, Nagini?

– Ale trening, Harry… – zaczął niepewnie wąż.

– Nie potrzebuję żadnego treningu. – Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać z perskiego dywanu, na którym leżała rozłożona plansza.

– Nie ty będziesz decydował o tym, czy go potrzebujesz – powiedział spokojnie Tom. Harry wiedział, że w rzeczywistości jego ton nie miał nic wspólnego ze spokojem. Zwiastował przypływ lodowatego gniewu, jeszcze gorszego od jawnego.

– Och, a może ty będziesz za mnie decydował?

Powietrze w pomieszczeniu stało się cięższe.

– Nagini, zostaw nas samych – rozkazał Tom.

Nagini posłała Harry'emu spojrzenie, które można było sklasyfikować jedynie jako współczujące.

Harry wstał z dywanu. W tej samej chwili, w której wąż wypełznął z pomieszczenia, dywan i plansza, jak również wszystkie inne meble, zniknęły. Odwrócił się do Toma. Mężczyzna leniwie gładził palcami trzymaną różdżkę.

– Skoro w ten sposób stawiasz sprawę, nie wyjdziesz stąd, dopóki nie zakończymy treningu – powiedział. – _Satysfakcjonująco_.

– Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na walkę – odpowiedział Harry. – Przełóżmy go… – Nie zdążył dokończyć; zaledwie centymetr od jego twarzy powietrze przecięła pierwsza klątwa. Rozbiła się o ścianę, wydrążając w niej ogromną wyrwę.

– A ja nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na wysłuchiwanie twoich narzekań. Sądzisz, Potter, że twoi przeciwnicy przed każdą walką będą wystosowywać zapytania o twój aktualny nastrój?

– Mógłbyś choć raz darować sobie swoje złośliwości – syknął Harry, wyciągając różdżkę. – I nie nazywaj mnie Potterem. Dobrze wiesz, że nim nie jestem.

– Więc mi to udowodnij. – Tom uśmiechnął się, choć uśmiech ten nie sięgał jego brązowych oczu. – Ostatnie trzy dni nie sprawiły, bym zapragnął podzielić się z tobą swoim nazwiskiem.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na tych cholernych treningach? – powiedział. Przez wzmiankę o nazwisku, przez którą poczuł smak żółci na języku, miał ochotę powiedzieć coś, co zrani Toma równie mocno. Kogo jednak próbował oszukać. Wszystko, co był w stanie zrobić, to zaledwie wyprowadzenie mężczyzny z równowagi wypominaniem mu jedynej porażki. – I tak do ciebie nie dołączę. Nigdy, rozumiesz? Do nikogo nie mam zamiaru dołączać. Próbuj dalej przez kolejnych dziesięć lat, proszę bardzo.

– Ty głupi smarkaczu, naprawdę sądzisz, że walczymy właśnie po to, byś do mnie dołączył? Nie potrzebuję szesnastolatka, by wygrać tę wojnę. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że twoje życie już nigdy nie będzie znajdować się wyłącznie w twoich rękach? Przestało od nich zależeć w momencie, w którym wychowałem cię. Możesz nie być po mojej stronie i wyznawać inne wartości, jednak dla moich przeciwników zawsze będziesz moim słabym punktem.

– Dumbledore nie próbował mnie zabić – odparł miękko. W ostatniej chwili zdołał rzucić zaklęcie obronne, rozbijające klątwę tnącą. Nie potrafił określić ciepłej, dziwnej sensacji, którą wywołały w nim słowa Toma.

– Za kilka tygodni sam będzie już martwy. Dzięki niemu tylko Zakon dowiedział się o tym, że cię wychowałem i wracasz do mnie w każde wakacje. Po jego śmierci te informacje mogą znaleźć się w rękach kogoś znacznie mniej wyrozumiałego.

– Jak go zabijesz?

Wszystko zaczynało wydawać mu się niemal nierzeczywiste.

Gdy Tom odrodził się ponownie dzięki Glizdogonowi rok po swojej śmierci (to właśnie niedługo po tym wydarzeniu zabił rodzinę Dursleyów, pragnąc uczynić z Harry'ego najcenniejsze trofeum), musiał być wrakiem człowieka. Być może nawet nie człowieka. Podobno na palcach jednej ręki można było policzyć godnych jakiegokolwiek zaufania Śmierciożerców, którzy pozostali mu z tak licznych wyznawców. A teraz okładkę Proroka Codziennego zdobiły zdjęcia z ataku Toma na Hogsmeade, w którym zginęło blisko sześćdziesiąt osób. Draco mówił mu, że w sali tronowej Malfoy Manor, w której odbywają się spotkania Śmierciożerców, zaczynało brakować miejsca. Ludzie, zaledwie słysząc imię Voldemort, stawali się przerażeni i wykonywali gest odpędzania złych duchów. A Tom z coraz większą bezczelnością szantażował Ministerstwo, które ledwie rok temu zarzekało się, że każda cela w Azkabanie zapełni się jego sługami.

Harry był niemym świadkiem tego powrotu, a i tak ten czasem wydawał mu się zaledwie snem.

– Nie muszę go już zabijać. Głupiec znalazł i włożył na palec mój pierścień, z nałożoną klątwą.

– Ach, tak.

Choć koszula zaczęła mu się już lepić do ciała i oddychał z coraz większym trudem, sam Tom nie wyglądał na ani trochę zmęczonego. Z łatwością odbijał kolejne klątwy, niektóre z nich po prostu wymijając. Ciskał w Harry'ego własnymi zaklęciami, które – choć rzucone jak od niechcenia – raz po raz cięły grubą, kamienną ścianę, wzbijając w powietrze szare chmury pyłu. To wszystko w jego wykonaniu stawało się niemal sztuką, śmiertelnym tańcem. Harry nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku.

Jego ramię przeciął porażający zmysły ból. Syknął, zginając się w pół i ściskając je palcami, które za chwilę stały się ciepłe i wilgotne od krwi. Tak bardzo skupił się na tym, jak wyglądał Tom, gdy walczył, że przestał zwracać uwagę na to, że walczył właśnie z nim samym. I bynajmniej nie w sposób, w jaki walczono ze sobą w Klubie Pojedynków działającym w Hogwarcie – jasnomagicznymi zaklęciami, które co najwyżej mogły kogoś poturbować, ale nie zabić.

– Wykrwawisz się, jeżeli czegoś z tym nie zrobię – powiedział Tom, podchodząc do niego. Harry spojrzał na niego wilkiem, jednak puścił rozcięcie. Tom zaczął rzucać na nie kolejne zaklęcia: tamujące krwotok, scalające tkankę i skórę. Po nich ból ustąpił, zastąpiony przez uczucie nieopisanej ulgi. – Nie możesz być tak zdekoncentrowany, gdy będziesz z kimś walczył.

– Tylko walcząc z tobą, jestem tak zdekoncentrowany – westchnął. Zaraz po tych słowach miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, aż do Hadesu. Dlaczego brzmiały tak niewłaściwie?

Tom dotknął jego włosów, lekko je mierzwiąc.

– Walcząc ze mną, też nie możesz być zdekoncentrowany. Mogę zrobić ci krzywdę – odrzekł mężczyzna. Nie uśmiechał się, jednak brzmiał niemal łagodnie. Harry od dawna nie słyszał u niego podobnego tonu.

– Specjalnie byś tego nie zrobił.

– To prawda.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Słaby punkt**

 **Rozdział 2**

Stał przed drzwiami sklepu _Madame Malkin_ z Draco. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wchodzić do środka; gdy ostatni raz popełnił ten błąd, spędził w nim blisko godzinę. Przez cały ten czas siedział na krześle, bezgranicznie znudzony, czekając, aż jego przyjaciel zdecyduje się wreszcie na jakąś szatę.

– Muszę odwiedzić Nokturn – odezwał się Harry.

Nie było to zresztą kłamstwo. Sklep _U Borgina i Burkesa_ zwykle miewał większe dostawy towaru co drugi poniedziałek. Harry mimowolnie zaangażował się w cichą obsesję Toma na punkcie czarnomagicznych ksiąg (lub po prostu jakichkolwiek starych i wartościowych ksiąg). Nie mógł jednak przyznać, że głównym powodem zainteresowania się nimi była ich zawartość. Większość z nich niemiłosiernie go nudziła, jednak widok czytającego z zainteresowaniem Toma w pełni mu to rekompensował.

Podczas tej błahej czynności zawsze opadały wszystkie z jego masek. Kiedy czytał, przestawał być przywódcą Śmierciożerców, stając się za to zapalonym czytelnikiem. Czasem podczas czytania ściskał nasadę nosa lub mimowolnie unosił brew. Kręcił niezauważalnie głową, jakby przeczytał właśnie coś niedorzecznego. Sięgał po pióro i, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od księgi, zaczynał coś zawzięcie notować na pergaminie.

Draco zawahał się z odpowiedzią. Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie wyludnionej ulicy, garstce wyraźnie przestraszonych, śpieszących się gdzieś ludzi i budynkom, za których kamiennym labiryntem znajdowało się mroczne wejście na Nokturn.

– Spotkamy się tutaj za godzinę – dodał uspokajająco Harry. – W porządku?

– Sądzisz, że to bezpieczne? Nie masz tam do załatwienia, no nie wiem, czegoś _poważnego_?

– Boisz się, że jeżeli coś mi się przy tobie stanie, Voldemort cię zabije? – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie. Wiedział, że Draco nie przyjaźnił się z nim jedynie z powodu Toma, jednak i tak zawsze droczył się z nim w podobny sposób. Obserwowanie rosnącego oburzenia chłopaka sprawiało mu przyjemność.

Drugiemu Ślizgonowi, tak jak się tego spodziewał, wyraźnie nie spodobała się jego odpowiedź.

– Nie, Potter – odpowiedział ostro. Harry zdołał zauważyć, że skrzywił się niezauważalnie na dźwięk imienia Voldemort. – Tylko pytam, czy nie potrzebujesz pomocy. Na Nokturnie od lat nie było tak niebezpiecznie.

– Poradzę sobie. Odwiedzę wyłącznie Borgina i Burkesa. I może jeszcze jeden antykwariat, nic więcej.

Draco w końcu niechętnie przystał na propozycję Harry'ego, po czym rozstali się przed sklepem.

Harry ruszył w kierunku ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Minął ponad tydzień, odkąd Tom i Śmierciożercy zaatakowali Hogsmeade. Zniszczenia budynków zostały już w większości odbudowane dzięki magii, jednak i tak miasto sprawiało wyjątkowo ponure wrażenie. Niektóre sklepy zamknięto, gdzieniegdzie zalegał jeszcze gruz. Nad domami unosiło się niewidzialne widmo strachu.

Harry czuł w związku z tym wszystkim jedynie niepokój; i ponownie uczucie to nie miało nic wspólnego z przerażonymi, nieznanymi mu ludźmi, a z coraz większymi wpływami Toma. Z jednej strony cieszyło go osiąganie swoich celów przez mężczyznę. Ale z drugiej dobrze wiedział, że jego metody są po prostu złe, sprawowane przez niego rządy są niczym więcej jak dyktaturą, a on sam jest fanatykiem. Wiedział też o tym, jak najczęściej kończyli fanatycy, i wiedza ta w żadnym wypadku nie sprawiała, że czuł się spokojniejszy.

Wszedł na mroczną i chłodną ulicę Nokturnu. Bezzębna kobieta rzuciła mu łapczywe spojrzenie znad swojego straganu z ziołami. Kilka zakapturzonych głów odwróciło się w jego kierunku. Widząc to, przyśpieszył. Dla większości w czarodziejskim świecie wydawał się politycznie neutralny, a dla mniejszości znajdował się po stronie Voldemorta (na co teoretycznie wskazywał jego przydział do domu Slytherina i powszechnie znana przyjaźń z Draco Malfoyem). Nie sądził, by w tym rejonie spotkało go jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, jednak wolał nie kusić losu i nie zabawiać w nim zbyt długo.

Znajdował się w połowie drogi do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś go śledzi. Przeklął się za nieuwagę, zwalniając kroku. Rozejrzał się niepostrzeżenie za bardziej zaciemnionym zaułkiem. Jego uwagę przykuł jeden. Zwrócił się w jego kierunku. Obrzucił spojrzeniem wąskie ustronie i śpiącego na jej końcu nędzarza. (Coś podpowiadało mu jednak, że ten nie spał, a był po prostu martwy). Przystanął w niewielkiej wnęce wewnątrz jednej ze ścian i czekał.

Nie musiał zresztą robić tego zbyt długo – już pół minuty później śledząca go osoba znalazła się u wylotu zaułka. Harry jednym, szybkim ruchem chwycił mężczyznę za przód szat. Popchnął go z całej siły na ścianę, po czym wbił koniec różdżki w jego gardło.

– Black – wycedził. Spojrzał w szare, na wpół zaskoczone, na wpół zbolałe nieokreślonym uczuciem oczy mężczyzny. Jego brązowe włosy przypominały strąki, policzki były wychudłe i zapadłe. Niechlujna broda dodawała mu lat i wyglądu włóczęgi. – Mogłem się spodziewać, że to ty. Ile razy będziesz jeszcze za mną chodził?

Odkąd ministerstwo uznało jego niewinność i wypuściło go z Azkabanu, Syriusz Black wciąż chodził za nim krok w krok. Niejednokrotnie śledził go w Hogsmeade, raz nawet zastąpił mu drogę w czasie jednej ze szkolnych wycieczek. Wysyłał mu prezenty urodzinowe, dziesiątki krótkich i długich listów, nieskończoną ilość zdjęć Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Toma początkowo bawiła jego obsesja, jednak podczas czytania któregoś z kolei listu adresowanego do Harry'ego, w końcu stwierdził, że zabije mężczyznę.

Harry poprosił go jednak, aby tego nie robił; być może obsesja jego ojca chrzestnego rzeczywiście od dawna zaszła już za daleko, ale wciąż uważał, że ten nie zasłużył na śmierć. Sądząc po tonie głosu Toma: cokolwiek brutalną śmierć. Tom niechętnie przystał na jego prośbę, choć z zaznaczeniem, że jeżeli _ta_ _przybłęda_ posunie się choć o krok dalej, nie pomoże już żadne wstawiennictwo.

– Odłóż różdżkę, Harry. – Widząc, że chłopak nie ma zamiaru tego zrobić, a co więcej teraz przyciska ją jeszcze mocniej, dodał: – Proszę.

– Och, nie jestem tak naiwny jak ty – odpowiedział Harry. Syriusz Black sprawiał, że zaczynał powoli żałować darowanego mu życia. – Masz minutę na wyjaśnienia. Jeżeli ją przekroczysz, po prostu przeklnę cię czymś paskudnym. Już dawno powinienem to zrobić.

– Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą w innym miejscu. Może w _Trójgłowym Smoku_?

– Ta rozmowa potrwa więcej niż minutę.

– Tak, potrzebuję przynajmniej dziesięciu minut. Ale po tym czasie, jeżeli sam nie będziesz tego chciał, już nigdy nie będę próbował się z tobą skontaktować. To będzie ostatni raz.

Harry zawahał się na moment. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z cichą prośbą i oczekiwaniem, wzbudzając w nim jeszcze większą pogardę.

– Dziesięć minut – powiedział wreszcie. Stwierdził, że w obliczu notorycznego śledzenia go przez mężczyznę podobne zapewnienie jest cokolwiek intratne. – Nie wyślesz mi również żadnych listów lub prezentów. Zapomnisz o mnie.

W drodze do _Trójgłowego Smoka_ , ponurego pubu, w którym unosił się odór najtańszego goblińskiego alkoholu, Black wciąż próbował nawiązać z nim rozmowę.

– Słyszałem o twoich wynikach, drugi w całej szkole. Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem.

Harry zacisnął zęby. Myśl o tym, że Hermiona Granger, Gryfonka z niemagicznej rodziny, osiągnęła najlepsze wyniki w Hogwarcie, lepsze od _niego_ , uczonego przez samego Toma, była niczym ziarna gorczycy.

– Dalej trenujesz quidditcha? Podobno nie brałeś udziału w ostatnim meczu Ślizgonów z Gryfonami.

– Zrezygnowałem z quidditcha – uciął.

Blacka zdumiała ta odpowiedź.

– Twój ojciec nigdy nie zrezygnował z quidditcha. Nawet, gdy był już dorosłym facetem, grywał ze mną, Lunatykiem i... z nami wszystkimi – powiedział. – Rozgrywaliśmy co piątek mecz dwa na dwa. Przegrani stawiali wygranym dwa kufle piwa. Najczęściej wygrywał ten, kto znajdował się z nim w drużynie. Na miotle i w powietrzu był naprawdę niesamowity, szybki jak cholerna błyskawica.

– Wzruszająca historia – podsumował Harry. – Dla mnie quidditch jest jednak niczym więcej jak jedynie stratą czasu. I szczerze nie obchodzi mnie to, co lubił mój biologiczny ojciec.

– Mówisz o tym w taki sposób, jakbyś miał innego prawdziwego ojca – odparował Black. – Czarny Pan pełni dla ciebie tę rolę?

– Nie mam żadnego ojca.

Myśl o uważaniu Toma za swojego ojca wydawała mu się niewłaściwa. Ale z drugiej strony, za miesiąc będąc już pełnoletnim, zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić łączącej ich relacji. Na pewno nie była to relacja ojca z synem. A, choć określał ją mianem więzi między uczniem a mentorem, określenie to wydawało mu się równie niedokładne.

Weszli do _Trójgłowego Smoka_. Wnętrze pubu sprawiało wrażenie magicznej speluny. W jednym z zatęchłych kątów pomieszczenia w karty grało dwóch goblinów. W innym para zakapturzonych postaci mówiła o czymś szeptem, co jakiś czas nerwowo spoglądając na boki. Barman z całą pewnością nie mógł być człowiekiem. Ściany lokalu były ciemne, a jego wnętrze zadymione i cuchnące.

Harry bez słowa usiadł przy jednym ze stołów, po czym rzucił na jego obszar zaklęcie tłumiące dźwięki. Syriusz podążył w jego ślady, zajmując miejsce naprzeciw.

– Więc o czym chcesz rozmawiać? – zapytał Harry. – Nie zapominaj o tym, że masz tylko dziesięć minut.

– Chciałbyś się czegoś napić?

– Nie piję alkoholu. Przejdź do sedna.

– Dobrze – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów. – Chciałbym zaproponować ci miejsce w Zakonie. Wszyscy chcemy to zrobić.

– Jacy „wszyscy"?

– Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa – sprecyzował Black.

Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać.

– Zakon jest ostatnim miejscem, w którym bym siebie widział.

– To… jedynie propozycja. Ultimatum.

– Jakie ultimatum?

– Jeżeli się nie zgodzisz, zostaniesz uznany za zdrajcę Ministerstwa. Niektórzy mają dość twojego stanowiska.

– Nie mam żadnego stanowiska.

– Nie każdy w to wierzy.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, w co wierzą.

– Harry… zastanów się nad tym. Powinieneś wreszcie wybrać jakieś stanowisko. _Właściwe_ stanowisko. Jak możesz być po tym wszystkim tak lojalny w stosunku do Czarnego Pana? Zabił twoich rodziców. Później zrobił to samo z twoim wujostwem. Zabił nawet ich syna.

– Nie opłakuję swoich własnych rodziców i nie mam zamiaru robić tego z wujostwem, które nawet nie utrzymywało z nim żadnych kontaktów. Zresztą nie znałem nikogo z nich. Nie wychowywali mnie. Gdyby nie zdjęcia, nie wiedziałbym nawet, jak wyglądali. Nie mają dla mnie znaczenia.

– Czarny Pan cię skrzywdził – powiedział Black ostro. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile nocy nie przespałem przez wiadomość o tym, że uczył cię niewybaczalnych zaklęć, gdy miałeś zaledwie dziesięć lat. Dlaczego wciąż tak kurczowo się go trzymasz? Czy to przez twój syndrom sztokholmski?

– Jaki syndrom sztokholmski? – odrzekł Harry, kręcąc głową ze zmęczenia tą rozmową. – Voldemort nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził i nie zamierza zrobić tego w przyszłości, a tym samym nie jest moim oprawcą.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię skrzywdził.

– Wasz Zakon Głupców, stawiając mi ultimatum, jest jeszcze bardziej zuchwały, niż początkowo sądziłem. Powtórzę jeszcze raz: nie mam żadnego stanowiska. Ale, gdy bezpośrednio stanę się jego celem, zajmę to przy Voldemorcie. Możecie mieć pewność, że to zrobię.

– Grozisz Zakonowi?

– Tylko ostrzegam Zakon. – Wstał od stołu. Nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać podobnych bzdur przez okrągłe dziesięć minut. Być może darowanie życia Blackowi faktycznie okazało się błędem. – Możesz przekazać to wszystkim.

– Przekażę. – Chciał odejść, jednak w miejscu zatrzymały go kolejne słowa jego ojca chrzestnego. – Jak wyobrażasz sobie swoją przyszłość u boku Czarnego Pana, skoro nie zamierzasz do niego dołączyć? Przez całe swoje życie będziesz pełnił rolę jego pieprzonej maskotki? A może to nie tylko rola maskotki? – spytał zjadliwie Syriusz Black. Harry nigdy nie słyszał u niego tak dwuznacznego tonu głosu. – Po mordercy, który kazał dwunastolatkowi zabić nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa, można spodziewać się wszystkiego.

Harry zamarł. Spojrzał na Syriusza Blacka. Pragnął wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale dobrze wiedział, że nie skończyłoby się na jednym _Cruciatusie_. Wszystko to musiało być zresztą doskonale widoczne na jego twarzy. Tom wciąż mu powtarzał: „Jesteś bardziej odkryty niż otwarta księga".

Syriusz Black wydawał się czerpać z tych słów nieokreśloną satysfakcję. Jakby wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie stracił Harry'ego, bo tak naprawdę nigdy go nie miał. A z tym spostrzeżeniem musiało łączyć się poczucie krzywdy i chęć odpłacenia przynajmniej za jej część. Jego wargi wygięły się w uśmiechu, który bardziej przypominał grymas, odkrywając ubytek w uzębieniu. Uśmiechając się w ten mściwy sposób, wyglądał na bardziej szalonego, niż był w rzeczywistości.

Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na obecność minimum dziesięciu innych gości, wymierzył mu cios z pięści. Nos Blacka wydał z siebie okropny chrzęst niczym sucha, łamana gałąź.

– Potraktuj to jako drugie ostrzeżenie.

I tak definitywnie skończyła się życzliwość Harry'ego do Syriusza Blacka.

–––

Gdy wyszedł na ulicę, zaczął padać gwałtowny deszcz. Rozmowa z ojcem chrzestnym zdenerwowała go na tyle, że nawet nie dbał o to, że jego letnia szata za moment przemoknie do suchej nitki. Nie zwracał również uwagi na mokre szkła okularów. Wizyta w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa nagle straciła cały swój urok. Miał jedynie ochotę spotkać się z Draco, po czym wrócić do domu. Sądził, że uderzenie Syriusza Blacka sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej. (Tom zawsze wydawał czuć się lepiej po swoich licznych zabójstwach). Jednak wcale tak się nie czuł; czuł się jedynie jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Dał ponieść się chwilowym emocjom, a tym samym pokazał, że słowa Blacka w jakimś stopniu zdołały go zaboleć.

Obsceniczny podtekst Blacka nie wywarł na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Za to wspomnienie Carolyn Fletcher (postanowił, że sam zweryfikuje lojalność Severusa Snape'a względem Toma: tylko on mógł powiedzieć o jego zabójstwie Zakonowi) już tak. I to bardziej niżby chciał, ponieważ to właśnie w tamtej chwili – dopiero w tamtej – uświadomił sobie, że Tom jest kimś, kogo inni śmiało mogą określać mianem _złego człowieka_ , że jest mordercą, a jego morderstwa nie niosą w sobie żadnych większych idei. Jako dwunastolatek z nieokreślonych powodów był święcie przekonany, że same morderstwa faktycznie mogą nieść ze sobą jakąś głębszą idee. W końcu sam Tom mówił o nich w ten sposób, a miał w zwyczaju być bardzo przekonującym w oczach dziecka.

Owe wspomnienie bolało go o tyle bardziej, że zawsze, ilekroć przywoływał je z pamięci, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo zmienił się przez ostatnie lata. Tamtej nocy był gotów znienawidzić Toma za wyrządzenie tylu krzywd obcym ludziom. A teraz? Wątpił, że byłby w stanie znienawidzić Toma choćby i za zrównanie z ziemią połowy świata.

–––

– Chciałeś zobaczyć inicjację – powiedział Tom.

Spojrzał na kobietę związaną magicznymi więzami i unieruchomioną w jednym miejscu tak, by nie mogła podnieść się z kolan. Początkowo jej nie poznał przez opuchnięte, przekrwione oczy, zakrzepłą krew w kąciku warg i tuzin widocznych siniaków o barwie zgniłych śliwek, jednak nie było mowy o jakiejkolwiek pomyłce. Była to Carolyn Fletcher i od roku nauczała w Hogwarcie mugoloznawstwa.

Harry nie miał z nią zajęć, jednak, jak większość chłopców w szkole, odczuwał wobec niej dużą dozę sympatii. Była wyjątkowo młoda, być może nieco ponad dwudziestoletnia. Miała oczy w kolorze cynamonu i miły kobiecy głos. Często odwiedzała bibliotekę i zawsze nosiła przy sobie jakąś książkę, ale w niczym nie przypominała tych zgorzkniałych, wiecznie zaczytanych kobiet pokroju Minerwy McGonagall.

Raz, gdy miał z nią szlaban (w halloween, a na dodatek w Slytherinie bardzo łatwo go dostać), zamiast czyszczenia podłóg, co tak lubił zlecać Argus Flitch, poleciła mu wybranie jednej mugolskiej powieści z dużego stosu zalegającego na jej biurku i czytanie jej przez godzinę. (Albo przynajmniej udawanie jej czytania, jak dodała z uśmiechem). Od tamtego czasu Harry, w tajemnicy przed Tomem i Draco, zaczął sięgać po kolejne powieści mugolskich pisarzy. Najczęściej te polecane mu właśnie przez kobietę.

Wydawało mu się, że jego stopy stopiły się z podłogą. Carolyn Fletcher poznała go równie dobrze, jak on ją samą. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się Severus Snape i trzech, na oko szesnastoletnich, chłopców, a jednak patrzyła tylko i wyłącznie na niego. Nigdy nie spotkał się z takim niedowierzaniem i bólem widocznymi w czyichś oczach.

Spojrzał na Toma. Ten uśmiechnął się, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– To Carolyn Fletcher, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa w Hogwarcie. Ale tobie, Harry, nie muszę już jej przedstawiać, prawda? – spytał. Harry poczuł wypełniający żebra strach. Tom _wiedział_. – Bardzo dobrze zdążyliście się już poznać.

– Nie musisz, panie – przyznał cicho Harry. Unikał przy tym widoku panny Fletcher.

Trójka przyszłych Śmierciożerców rzucała mu zaciekawione spojrzenia. Nie mogli nawet przypuszczać, że Voldemort znajduje się w posiadaniu Harry'ego Pottera.

– Dobrze – powiedział Tom. Dotyk na ramieniu chłopca miał w sobie coś zaborczego. – Zażyłość ze swoją ofiarą sprawia, że jej morderstwo staje się bardziej intymne.

Harry przełknął ślinę, mały obłok oddechu próbował opuścić jego płuca. Wcześniej tak bardzo pragnął zobaczyć, jak pracuje Tom i jak wyglądają inicjacje jego sług. A teraz? Teraz czuł, że w rzeczywistości była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej by sobie życzył. Uczył się niewybaczalnych zaklęć i potrafił je rzucać, ale dotąd tylko na małe zwierzęta. Nigdy też nie widział, jak pod ich wpływem cierpią prawdziwi ludzie, a tym bardziej ktoś, kogo naprawdę polubił.

I dlaczego Tom, wiedząc o jego przyjaźni z Carolyn Fletcher, chciał jej śmierci? Severus Snape patrzył na niego wyjątkowo posępnie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy on również zdawał sobie sprawę z zażyłości pomiędzy nim a kobietą.

Gdy Tom zlecił pierwszemu chłopcu rzucenie kilku niewybaczalnych zaklęć, Harry poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Pod wpływem ostrego krzyku Carolyn jego żołądek przewrócił się na drugą stronę. Z nosa ściekały jej strużki krwi, a jej kończyny wyginały się pod nienaturalnym kątem. Klątwy cięły jej bladą skórę, odsłaniając nagie mięśnie. Severus Snape, wciąż z tą samą posępną miną, rzucał na nią w międzyczasie zaklęcia, które sprawiały, że nie mdlała z bólu, a część z jej obrażeń została wyleczona, przygotowując ją tym samym na porcję nowych.

– Trzęsiesz się – powiedział Tom. Krzyki kobiety sprawiały, że nikt, oprócz samego Harry'ego, nie był w stanie usłyszeć jego słów. – Tak bardzo podoba ci się to, co widzisz?

– Dlaczego to robisz? – spytał przez ściśnięte gardło Harry. – Tak wygląda twoja praca?

– Moja praca wygląda znacznie gorzej.

– Chcę wrócić do domu. Proszę, zostaw już pannę Fletcher.

– Wrócimy do domu, nie martw się. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o pannie Fletcher.

Następny z chłopców zaczął rzucać na kobietę niewybaczalne zaklęcia.

– A może sam chciałbyś poćwiczyć zaklęcia?

– Nie – odparł cicho chłopiec.

– To może ujmę to inaczej. – Mężczyzna nachylił się nad nim tak, że ich głowy znajdowały się na tej samej wysokości. – Jeżeli uda ci się zabić pannę Fletcher _Avadą Kedavrą_ , oszczędzisz jej pół godziny tortur, a my wrócimy do domu wcześniej. Pamiętaj, że i tak umrze.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem. Nieoczekiwanie poczuł, że go nienawidzi, że Tom naprawdę musi być taki, za jakiego wszyscy go uważają. Skoro Tom wiedział o jego relacji z Carolyn Fletcher, równie dobrze musiał wiedzieć o tym, że odczuwał wobec niej sympatię, że coś dla niego znaczyła. A teraz, bez chwili zawahania lub wyrzutów sumienia, niszczył tą kruchą przyjaźń.

Miał wrażenie, że za moment krzyki kobiety na zawsze utkwią w jego uszach. Spojrzał na nią, patrzyła wprost na niego. Nigdy nie czuł tak ogromnego poczucia winy i właśnie dlatego postanowił ją zabić. Pół godziny w tym piekle musiało przeciągać się dla niej w trzy godziny. Był jej to winien.

Wyciągnął dłoń, patrząc na Toma. Tom, bez jakichkolwiek dodatkowych słów, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i położył ją na niej. Ich różdżki miały taki sam rdzeń, a na tej należącej do Harry'ego wciąż znajdował się namiar. Młodzi Śmierciożercy i Severus Snape, widząc to, zamarli w bezruchu. Jeden z nich przestał rzucać klątwy. W sali zapanowała całkowita cisza. Nawet nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa wydawała się zamrzeć. Już nie krzyczała. Wszyscy wpatrywali się wyłącznie w Harry'ego, w którego małej dłoni znajdowała się różdżka Voldemorta.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – powiedział Harry. Nie musiał nawet krzyczeć. Z różdżki wystrzelił zielony promień, mknąc w kierunku serca Carolyn Fletcher.

By rzucić klątwę zabijającą, trzeba odczuwać dostatecznie ogromną nienawiść. A Harry nienawidził w tamtej chwili Toma bardziej niż kogokolwiek i cokolwiek innego na świecie.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Słaby punkt**

 **Rozdział 3**

Znaleźli się przed kominkiem z siecią Fiuu w gabinecie Toma. Gdy szmaragdowe płomienie rozmyły się w powietrzu, zabierając ze sobą całe światło, pomieszczenie pogrążyło się w półmroku. Harry chciał opuścić je jak najszybciej, nie zamieniając z mężczyzną ani jednego słowa. Wiedział, że nie istniały żadne, które w pełni ukazałyby rozmiar jego rozczarowania i dławiącego go uczucia pustki. Tom jednak, prawdopodobnie przewidując to, w ostatniej chwili położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Chłopiec wzdrygnął się, jakby przed nadciągającym uderzeniem, po czym strząsł rękę.

Ogarnęło go wyjątkowe obrzydzenie do siebie, ale jednocześnie znacznie większe do Toma. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Tom jest w stanie posunąć się do wszystkiego, jednak zawsze sądził, że on sam znajduje się poza zagrożeniem. A skoro był w błędzie przez cały ten czas, to skąd mógł mieć pewność, że w przyszłości nie zajmie miejsca zamordowanej nauczycielki?

– Nie dotykaj mnie – powiedział Harry; przypominało to warknięcie wściekłego psa. – Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. Nic, rozumiesz!

– Chciałeś zobaczyć, jak wygląda inicjacja moich Śmierciożerców – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom. – Zobaczyłeś ją. Czy właśnie nie o to prosiłeś mnie trzykrotnie w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca?

– Nie sądziłem, że to wygląda w ten sposób! – wrząsnął Harry.

– A w jaki inny miałoby wyglądać? – Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że mężczyznę poniekąd zaskoczyły jego słowa. – Sądziłeś, że pijemy herbatę i częstujemy się tartą z jabłkami?

– Sądziłem… – urwał Harry. Miał wrażenie, że za moment się rozpłacze. Gdyby rozpłakał się w tym momencie, tuż przed Tomem, jego obrzydzenie do samego siebie nigdy nie mogłoby być już większe. Niemal wydusił z siebie: – Sądziłem, że jesteś inny. Dlaczego pani Fletcher? Byłeś zazdrosny? Nie zrobiła niczego złego!

– Była niewinna – przyznał mężczyzna. Harry spojrzał na niego, całkowicie zaskoczony. – Wina leży wyłącznie po twojej stronie. Nie powinieneś spoufalać się z kimkolwiek z grona pedagogicznego w Hogwarcie, a tym bardziej czytać tych mugolskich bzdur. A już na pewno nie w tajemnicy przede mną. O czym ty myślałeś, Harry?

– A więc to wszystko dlatego? – Harry'emu załamał się głos. – Chciałeś po prostu mnie ukarać?

– Nauczyć czegoś.

– Nienawidzę cię! Myślałem wyłącznie o tobie, gdy rzucałem zaklęcie zabijające!

– Nie bądź melodramatyczny.

– Nie będę taki jak ty, nigdy! – Czuł, że nie jest w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać płaczu. Załkał głośno. – Wolałbym umrzeć, niż być taki jak ty.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów spodziewał się po mężczyźnie niemal każdej reakcji. Tom nigdy go nie uderzył, a jedynie przeklął kilka razy. Żadna kara nie była jednak w stanie konkurować z jego nagłą obojętnością i (większym niż zwykle) chłodem. A jednak stało się coś wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom chłopca. Tom nie przeklął go lub nie zaczął ignorować, traktując niczym powietrze, a mocno objął. I, choć Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na podobną bliskość i akty czułości, nie odtrącił go. Zamiast tego mimowolnie głośniej załkał w jego szatę.

Nienawidził siebie za swoją słabość, ale nagle to wszystko przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Carolyn Fletcher nie żyła, a Tom potraktował go niczym szachowy pionek. Aż tyle, a być może tylko tyle.

Nie miał nikogo innego, kto byłby mu równie bliski (nawet nie chciał, by ktokolwiek był), więc czy pozostało mu coś innego niż przebaczenie? Nie przebaczając Tomowi, byłby skazany na całkowitą samotność. Po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie również, dlaczego Śmierciożercy, nawet będąc wciąż torturowani, zawsze i tak powracają do Toma.

– Nie sądziłem, że tak cię to zaboli – powiedział Tom.

– Zabolało. – Harry pociągnął nosem. – Pani Fletcher była naprawdę miła.

– Przykro mi.

– To przeprosiny?

– A chciałbyś, żeby to były przeprosiny?

– Nigdy za nic mnie nie przeprosiłeś. Chciałbym, żebyś to zrobił. – Po chwili dodał: – Ale szczerze. Tylko szczere przeprosiny są cokolwiek warte.

– Dobrze – odpowiedział Tom. – Przepraszam.

– Też cię przepraszam. – Jak mógł przepraszać Toma w takiej chwili? Sam nie wiedział. Poczuł jednak, że również zawinił w jakiś sposób.

– Za co? – Tom odsunął go nieco od siebie, by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Wyglądał na zamyślonego i czymś nieznacznie zaskoczonego.

– Nie powinienem przyjaźnić się z panią Fletcher.

Tom pogłaskał go po włosach.

Harry obserwował płomienie ognia pląsającego w kominku. Zawsze, gdy powracał do wspomnienia przeprosin Toma, nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, czy były prawdziwe. Czy Tom faktycznie mógł nie wiedzieć, że aż tak zaboli go śmierć Carolyn Fletcher?

– Mhm – powiedział Tom. Harry powiedział mu o spotkaniu z Syriuszem Blackiem na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. – Dobrze, że Black nie został jednak zabity. Przynajmniej raz okazał się użyteczny.

Harry spojrzał na niego znad oparcia sofy, siedzącego za biurkiem i beznamiętnie przewracającego stos pergaminów.

– Nie wiem, w jaki sposób jego ostrzeżenie może być dla nas przydatne.

– Teraz wiemy, że twój powrót do Hogwartu może być niebezpieczny. – Tom odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Ton jego głosu i wyraz ciemnobrązowych oczu jasno świadczyły o tym, co myśli o tej niedomyślności.

– Też ostrzegłem Zakon.

– Och, daruj sobie – odpowiedział Tom. Po chwili powrócił do przeglądania pergaminów. – Sądzisz, że groźba szesnastolatka wpłynie na plany ponad dwudziestu najważniejszych członków Zakonu, z wpływami na decyzje Ministerstwa?

– Black wyglądał na przejętego – burknął chłopak.

– Black – wymówił nazwisko z wyraźną pogardą Tom – był przejęty, ponieważ dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak naiwny był przez te wszystkie lata, patrząc na ciebie przez pryzmat twojego martwego ojca.

– Więc co mogą mi zrobić? – Ani trochę nie podobał mu się kierunek, do którego zmierzała ta rozmowa.

– Po Dumbledorze spodziewałbym się wszystkiego. Łącznie z próbą zaszantażowania mnie tobą.

Harry miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

– W jaki sposób? Dumbledore i tak za moment będzie martwy. Czy nie tak mówiłeś?

– Mogą to zrobić na wiele sposobów. Dumbledore dobrze wie, że umrze. Wciąż jednak może planować. Prawdopodobnie wyznaczył już swojego następcę w Zakonie. Kogoś, kto będzie ślepo podążał za wyznaczonymi przez niego planami, nawet po jego śmierci.

– Co byś wtedy zrobił? – spytał ze zdradliwym wahaniem Harry.

– Gdyby to zrobili, byłbym zmuszony wybierać pomiędzy tobą a tym, na co pracowałem przez ostatnich szesnaście lat.

Harry odwrócił wzrok w stronę kominkowego gzymsu. Miał ochotę spytać, co wybrałby mężczyzna: jego samego czy zdobytą i wciąż zdobywaną władzę. Jednak tego nie zrobił.

– Więc co zamierzasz? – powiedział.

– Hm – zastanowił się Tom. – Być może powinieneś ukończyć swój ostatni rok nauki w innej szkole. Durmstrang wydaje się być dostatecznie neutralną.

– Durmstrang! – Harry posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. – Przecież on się znajduje niemal na granicy Szwecji z Finlandią!

– To najrozsądniejsza opcja. Będziesz bezpieczny, a ja nie będę zmuszony dokonywać jakichkolwiek wyborów. Zresztą – dodał – musisz ukończyć szkołę. Nie zawsze będzie tak jak teraz, a za niecały miesiąc będziesz już pełnoletni.

– Co znaczy „nie zawsze będzie tak jak teraz"?

– Chyba nie będziemy mieszkać ze sobą już zawsze? – odparł Tom retorycznie. – To twoje ostatnie wakacje.

– Więc po prostu chcesz się mnie pozbyć.

– Od kiedy stałeś się taką obrażalską hrabiną, Potter?

– Nie mam zamiaru zmieniać szkoły. Tym bardziej na Durmstrang.

– A ja nie mam zamiaru cię do niczego zmuszać. Za niecały miesiąc i tak będziesz już pełnoletni – powiedział Tom. – Jednak weź pod uwagę to, że w porównaniu do ciebie podejmuję racjonalne decyzje. Wracając do Hogwartu, będziesz jedynie kusił los.

– Ostatni atak na Hogsmeade – sarknął Harry – cholernie racjonalna decyzja.

Harry pomyślał, że Tom za moment odegra się na nim w jakiś sposób, jednak mężczyzna powrócił do pracy, nawet nie zaszczycając go ani jednym słowem. Chłopak odezwał się ponownie:

– Nie masz nawet zamiaru tego skomentować? – spytał. – Zaczął bronić swoich szczytnych ideałów czystości krwi? A może wreszcie zdałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że są jedynie zręcznym blefem, bo sam jesteś półkrwi bękartem?

– Z premedytacją prowokujesz mnie do tego, bym cię przeklął – odpowiedział Tom. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a jego wargi rozciągnęły się w kpiącym uśmiechu. – Twoja potrzeba mojej uwagi jest aż tak silna?

Harry wstał z sofy, będąc już absolutnie wściekłym. Jeszcze chwilę temu sądził, że zdołał wytrącić Toma z równowagi (nie wiedział dlaczego, ale z jakichś nieokreślonych powodów odczuwał szczerą chęć zrobienia tego), a – zresztą jak zwykle – to mężczyzna wyprowadził z równowagi jego. Poczuł uderzenie gorąca na twarzy. Nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej dostatecznie dobrej riposty. Jednak nawet gdyby taką wymyślił, Tom ze swoim uśmiechem i tak prędzej czy później byłby górą.

– Rumienisz się – zauważył Tom, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Zawstydziłem cię czymś?

– Nie. – Ruszył w kierunku drzwi i powiedział: – Ani trochę. Musiałbyś się bardziej postarać, by mnie zawstydzić.

– A jednak. – Tom parsknął śmiechem. Dźwięk ten wydawał się wypełniać cały gabinet. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak wstydliwy, kochanie.

–––

Pierwsze dwie rzeczy, które zrobił Harry po rozmowie z Tomem, to chwycenie latającej miotły ze swojego pokoju i opuszczenie posiadłości. Było wietrzne, ale ciepłe późne popołudnie. Na tyłach Riddle Manor trójka skrzatów zajmowała się pielęgnacją ogrodu. Jeden z nich podlewał lilie, a dwa inne podcinały krzewy róży. Nagini drzemała w cieniu potężnego drzewa. Zaś gnomy, korzystając z chwilowego bezpieczeństwa, zaczęły wyłaniać się ze swoich kryjówek.

Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na lot nad posiadłością. Od dawna nie czuł takiej potrzeby rozpędzenia miotły do maksymalnych rozmiarów, ostrego i szybkiego lotu, a nie chciał, by Tom dostrzegł go z któregoś okna. Z całą pewnością domyśliłby się, że próbuje w ten sposób rozładować swoją frustrację. Dlatego też Harry zaczął kierować się w stronę tylnej bramy. Około dziesięciu minut od niej wzgórze, na którym stało Riddle Manor, kończyło się klifem. Przez bryzę niosącą się od strony morza i rozbijające się w dole fale było to jedno z jego ulubionych miejsc do latania.

Przez całą drogę i późniejszy lot nie potrafił przestać powracać do rozmowy z Tomem. Gdy wspomniał mężczyźnie o ostrzeżeniu, które przekazał swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu, spodziewał się od niego zupełnie innej reakcji. Koniec końców wreszcie powiedział mu o tym, że być może stanie po jego stronie. Tom z całą pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że podobna decyzja nie miałaby nic wspólnego z akceptacją i poparciem wyznawanych przez niego poglądów, ale to i tak w żaden sposób nie tłumaczyło jego zachowania.

Gdy Harry miał dziesięć lat, Tom wydawał się całkowicie zdeterminowany, aby uczynić z niego swoją lewą rękę, a przynajmniej użyteczne, najwierniejsze narzędzie. Teraz, kiedy Harry z własnej woli mógł do niego dołączyć, zupełnie zignorował taką ewentualność. Co więcej polecił mu zmianę szkoły, a więc zwyczajną ucieczkę.

Harry nie potrafił czuć się nieurażony. Być może nie był jednym ze Śmierciożerców mężczyzny, ale walczył znacznie lepiej niż większość z nich. I, co najważniejsze, nigdy tak jak oni by go nie zdradził. (Nawet i bez tego nigdy nie zdradziłby Toma, jednak wspólna walka wznosiła jego lojalność na znacznie wyższy szczebel). Czy Tom mógł sądzić, że sobie nie poradzi?

Nie mógł jednak z czystym sumieniem przyznać, że był to główny i największy powód jego frustracji.

Wiedział, że Tom pod koniec ich rozmowy wcale z nim nie flirtował, a wyłącznie odpłacał mu pięknym za nadobne (za „półkrwi bękarta"). A wiedza ta… rozczarowywała i była niemal bolesna.

Harry, w swoim prawie siedemnastoletnim życiu, zdążył się już pogodzić z tym, że pociągają go zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyźni, jednak nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał, że pewnego dnia sam Tom może stać się obiektem jego zainteresowania. A im więcej myślał o takiej możliwości, tym bardziej dotkliwa mu się wydawała.

Wiedział, że w przypadku Toma zwykłe zauroczenie lub pociąg nie wchodziły w grę. Zbyt wiele o nim wiedział – i to rzeczy najgorszych z możliwych – by było to zauroczenie. Jednocześnie nigdy nie poświęciłby ich relacji dla czegoś tak trywialnego jak seks. Więc (czysto teoretycznie, zakładał Harry), gdyby czuł coś do mężczyzny, byłoby to coś… znacznie większego. Coś, co i tak nigdy nie zostałoby odwzajemnione.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Słaby punkt**

 **Rozdział 4**

Harry zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Toma. Po nieco niechętnym „proszę" wsunął głowę do pomieszczenia. Tom, o dziwo, nie wydawał się pracować. Siedział na ciemnozielonej sofie przed kominkiem i czytał jakąś opasłą księgę. Miał założoną nogę na nogę i koszulę, zamiast swojej zwyczajowej czarnej szaty. Zaś na stoliku obok niego stała filiżanka z kawą. Gdyby nie jego pytające spojrzenie, Harry z całą pewnością straciłby głowę do tego, po co do niego przyszedł.

– Wychodzę z Draco, do Hogsmeade.

– Nie powinieneś.

– A co, jesteś zazdrosny? – zażartował Harry.

Tom posłał mu spojrzenie pełne (z całą pewnością wymuszonej) cierpliwości.

– To twoje pierwsze wyjście, odkąd odrzuciłeś propozycję Zakonu. Wciąż nie wiemy, jaki ruch wykona Dumbledore w związku z twoją decyzją.

– Iskierka mówi, że Hogsmeade powoli powraca do normalności. Otworzono już większość zamkniętych sklepów.

– Powoli.

– Och, przestań. Chyba nie zamierzasz zamknąć mnie w klatce?

– Nie – przyznał Tom cierpko. – I tak nie istnieje żadna klatka, która zatrzymałaby cię na dłużej.

– Uznam to za komplement. Mogę już iść?

– Zaczekaj – zatrzymał go Tom. Wstał z sofy, kierując się w stronę biurka.

Otworzył jedną z szuflad i wyjął z niej jakiś niewielki przedmiot. Harry dostrzegł to dopiero po chwili, bowiem był zbyt skupiony na obserwowaniu twarzy mężczyzny. Uchylił bardziej drzwi, a Tom do niego podszedł i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Leżał na niej sygnet z czarnym kamieniem. Był prosty, jednak sprawiał wrażenie eleganckiego i kosztownego.

– To świstoklik, który przeniesie cię tutaj w każdym momencie. Aktywuje się na słowo „dwór". Nie zdejmuj go ani na moment, rozumiesz?

Harry wziął go od mężczyzny. Nie sądził, by czuł się podobnie nawet wtedy, gdy w wieku dziewięciu lat otrzymał od Toma sowę. Był to bez wątpienia jeden z tych nielicznych momentów, w których czuł, że ten się o niego troszczy. Założył sygnet. Pasował idealnie na jego wskazujący palec, tak jakby Tom pomyślał nawet i o tym.

– Dziękuję – powiedział. Czuł się cokolwiek głupio, ponieważ „dziękuję" wydawało się nie odzwierciedlać dostatecznie jego wdzięczności. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co byłoby odpowiednie. Spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. – Ale naprawdę sądzę, że to zbędne. Będę bezpieczny.

– Wolałbym, by tak było, jednak i tak miej go przy sobie – odrzekł Tom.

Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na świstoklik i uderzyło go coś jeszcze: Tom musiał spędzić nad nim bardzo dużo czasu. Tworzenie świstoklików do ogólnodostępnych miejsc było wyjątkowo czasochłonnym zajęciem. Już nie wspominając o tworzeniu ich do miejsc takich jak Riddle Manor, nienanoszalnych, z mnóstwem barier ochronnych i innych maskujących zaklęć.

– Muszę już iść. – Z każdą sekundą czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Tom. Naprawdę mi się podoba.

Tom wyglądał tak, jakby odczuwał szczerą ochotę powiedzenia mu, że sygnet nie musi mu się podobać, bo nie jest ozdobą, a świstoklikiem, który w każdej chwili może uratować mu życie. Nie powiedział jednak niczego złośliwego, a zamiast tego rzucił tylko:

– Baw się dobrze.

–––

Draco zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze raz obrzucił spojrzeniem witrynę nowotworzonego sklepu. Znajdowało się na niej kilka magicznych bestsellerów (minimum _Podróże z wampirami_ Gilderoya Lockharta i _Rozkochać bez amortencji_ Anny Wharton), ale również półtuzina… mugolskich tomików poezji i powieści. Co więcej właściciel księgarni – niejaki Barnes – wcale nie próbował kryć się ze swoim asortymentem. _Księgarnia czarodziejsko–mugolska Barnesa_ – prowokacyjnie głosiła tabliczka za szybą.

– Ten cały Barnes sam zakłada sobie pętle na szyję – powiedział Draco. Harry wydawał się zbyt pochłonięty czytaniem kolejnych tytułów, by zaszczycić komentarzem podobną uwagę. – Jeżeli ktoś nas tu zobaczy… Co powiedziałby Czarny Pan, wiedząc o twoich, ekhm, tendencjach?

– Jakich znowu tendencjach? – Harry spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

– To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy fascynują cię mugole. Ta nauczycielka… Fletcher, czy jak tam miała na nazwisko, znam tę historię od ojca.

– Nie mówiłeś mi, że o tym wiesz.

– Tak jakbyś ty sam chciał łaskawie mi o tym powiedzieć – zauważył z nutą irytacji Draco. – Nie odwróciłbym się od ciebie za czytanie tych bzdur, nawet jeżeli go nie popieram. Naprawdę niczego cię to nie nauczyło?

– Nie jestem Śmierciożercą. Nie obowiązują mnie te same zasady co was.

– Mieszkasz z Czarnym Panem. Obowiązuje cię coś znacznie bardziej wiążącego niż nas.

– Tom daje mi wolną rękę. Nie jestem jego podnóżkiem.

– Od kiedy jesteście na „ty"? – spytał Draco. Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby sama myśl o nazywaniu Voldemorta Tomem wzbudzała w nim niesmak.

– Od zawsze – odpowiedział Harry. Był zły na siebie za to zapomnienie się, jednak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zaprzeczać. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że mieszkając z nim nazywam go Voldemortem?

– Nazywasz go w ten sposób przy mnie.

– Bo wiedziałem, że zaczniesz to komentować.

– Rozumiem to – powiedział niechętnie Draco. – Jednak to… dziwne. Wyobrażać sobie, że Czarny Pan pozwala komukolwiek zwracać się do niego po imieniu. I że ktokolwiek chce zwracać się do niego w ten sposób.

– Staram się to oddzielać – odparł Harry, odwracając wzrok w stronę książek. – Toma i Voldemorta. Ale to bardzo ciężkie, kiedy jedynie dla mnie jest Tomem, a dla wszystkich innych Voldemortem.

Draco nie skomentował tych słów w żaden sposób, jedynie posłał mu nieokreślone spojrzenie.

– Chciałbym wejść do środka. Jeżeli ktoś miał nas tutaj zobaczyć, to i tak już nas zobaczył.

– Więc Zakon ci zagroził – skwitował Draco. Harry powiedział mu o spotkaniu Syriusza Blacka na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Wyszli już z księgarni Barnesa (Harry lżejszy o kilka galeonów, ku ostatecznej rezygnacji Draco) i skierowali się do sklepu Zonka.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to była groźba. Raczej ostatnia deska ratunku dla Zakonu. Może naprawdę sądzili, że dołączę do nich dopiero po postawieniu mi ultimatum.

– Jak zareagował na to Czarny Pan?

– Powiedział, że powinienem zmienić szkołę na Durmstrang.

Draco spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

– Przecież powiedziałeś jednoznacznie, że możesz do niego dołączyć.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się mijanym wystawom.

– I na dodatek Durmstrang – kontynuował Draco. – Czarny Pan chyba naprawdę się o ciebie… martwi.

– Raczej uważa, że i tak okazałbym się bezużyteczny.

– Byłbyś godnym przeciwnikiem dla mojego ojca, a jest jego lewą ręką. Sam mówiłeś, że cię trenował. Nigdy nie miałby też żadnych obiekcji wobec twojej lojalności. Mówienie, że uważa cię za bezużytecznego jest co najmniej niedorzeczne.

– Nie myślałem o tym… w ten sposób – mruknął Harry.

Myśl o tym, że Tom mógłby troszczyć się o niego aż tak bardzo, wydawała mu się nadzwyczaj nierealna. A jednocześnie, gdyby faktycznie tak było, równałoby się to z tym, że mężczyzna… przekładał go nawet nad swoją władzę. Jego puls zdradliwie przyśpieszył.

– W każdym razie nie powinieneś ignorować Zakonu. Wojna pomiędzy Czarnym Panem a jasną stroną nie jest żartem – powiedział Draco, nagle wyjątkowo poważny. – Atak na Hogsmeade przypominał piekło. I aurorzy wcale nie pozostawali dłużni Śmierciożercom.

–––

Znaleźli się na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Draco niespokojnie rozejrzał się na boki, jednak ani czarownica ze swoim gruchoczącym po kocich łbach stoiskiem na kółkach, ani czarodzieje wytaczający się z jednego z pubów nie wydawali się stanowić dla nich jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Nokturn był jednak pełen cuchnących, mrocznych zaułków, z których w każdej chwili czułeś się obserwowany.

– Powiesz mi wreszcie, dlaczego tak się rozglądasz od pięciu minut? – spytał Harry. – Ktoś nas śledzi?

– Nie jestem pewny – powiedział Draco. – Mam wrażenie, że od pewnego czasu kręci się za nami jakiś facet.

– Najwidoczniej jest cienki, skoro zdołałeś go zauważyć. – Zaraz po tym Harry miał ochotę ugryźć się w język: sam był tak zaoferowany myślami o Tomie, że nawet nie spostrzegł, że byli śledzeni.

– Może chciał, żebym go za… – Draco nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Weszli w zaułek, który prowadził do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa, gdy nagle na jego końcu pojawiła się trójka mężczyzn.

Mieli na sobie zwykłe, czarne szaty, jednak Harry miał więcej niż tylko niepokojące przeczucie, że ci byli aurorami. Trzymali w dłoniach różdżki, wykrzykując kolejne zaklęcia. Harry zobaczył kątem oka, że za nim i Draco pojawiła się kolejna dwójka. Wszystko wydawało się trwać ułamki chwil.

W innych okolicznościach aurorzy nie stanowiliby dla nich prawdziwego zagrożenia, jednak element zaskoczenia, osaczenie i znalezienie się wewnątrz cienkiego przejścia sprawiało, że ci zyskali nad Ślizgonami druzgoczącą przewagę.

Zaczęli odbijać klątwy i miotać własnymi – jednak i tak wydawało się, że zaledwie się bronią. Harry przypomniał sobie o świstokliku Toma w chwili, gdy Draco potężnie się zachwiał. Chłopak spojrzał przerażony na bok jego przepalonej koszuli i wykwitającą na niej plamę czerwieni.

– Idiota – syknął jeden z mężczyzn. – Co jeżeli trafiłbyś tym Pottera?! Ma zostać schwytany żywy!

Harry chwycił chwiejącego się przyjaciela i nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, krzyknął:

– Dwór!

–––

Świstoklik przeniósł ich wprost do gabinetu Toma. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na dywanie przed kominkiem, Harry zachwiał się pod ciężarem Draco. Jego skóra stała się biała, a rana u jego boku nie przestawała krwawić, wydzielając jakąś czarną smolistą substancję.

Harry od dawna nie był równie przerażony. Cokolwiek trafiło jego przyjaciela, nie mogło być zwykłym zaklęciem tnącym; ten stracił już przytomność.

– Tom, pomóż mi! – powiedział. Miał ochotę dziękować wszystkim bóstwom, że mężczyzna wciąż przebywał w swoim gabinecie.

Tom zerwał się z sofy, a Harry mógł przysiąc, że na jego twarzy przez moment widniał najprawdziwszy strach. Coś, czego chłopak nigdy nie miał okazji u niego zobaczyć.

– Jesteś ranny? – spytał. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, obrzucił badawczym spojrzeniem całą sylwetkę Harry'ego. Wydawał się nieco uspokoić, gdy jego wzrok nie natrafił na jakąkolwiek ranę. Jedyna krew, którą ubrudzona była koszula chłopaka, należała do Draco.

– Nie – odparł Harry łamiącym się głosem. – Ale Draco… pomóż mu.

–––

– Jestem takim idiotą – powiedział po raz piąty Harry, siedząc przy łóżku Draco. – Mogłem posłuchać Toma. Jak zwykle miał rację. Jedynie wciągnąłem cię w to wszystko.

Drugi Ślizgon jedynie nieco mocniej zacisnął powieki na te słowa. Wciąż był pogrążony w głębokim śnie po przyjęciu szeregu różnych eliksirów. Zaklęcie, które go trafiło, stanowiło kombinację klątwy tnącej i zatruwającej tkanki. Nawet niewielkie, zadane w ten sposób obrażenia mogły po kilku dniach przyczynić się do czyjejś śmierci. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Toma i rozpoznanie rzuconego zaklęcia, już by nie żył.

W pomieszczeniu przypominającym znacznie mniejsze skrzydło szpitalne, które specjalnie wydzielono do tego zadania w Malfoy Manor, rozległy się męskie kroki.

– Jeszcze się nie obudził? – spytał beznamiętnym tonem Severus Snape, stawając obok niego. Rzucił uważne spojrzenie blademu chłopakowi leżącemu w łóżku.

Pomyślał, że mężczyzna pragnie jedynie wciągnąć go w jedną ze swoich rozmów. W końcu dobrze wiedział, jakie eliksiry przyjął Draco i że przez najbliższe trzy dni nie istniały jakiegokolwiek szanse, by wybudził się ze snu.

Harry nie odpowiedział na pytanie, ani nie spojrzał na nauczyciela.

– Teraz już do nas dołączysz? – padło kolejne pytanie.

– Tak – odpowiedział wreszcie Harry. Czuł na sobie wwiercające się w niego spojrzenie onyksowych oczu.

– Przemyśl to dobrze.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie musisz tego robić.

– Chcę to zrobić – powiedział ostrym tonem Harry. – Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć bezczynnie, jak krzywdzi się moich bliskich. A może według pana powinien wybrać inną, właściwą stronę?

– Sugerujesz, Potter, że jestem po stronie Zakonu?

Przez moment patrzyli na siebie w całkowitej ciszy. Nagle, w świetle naftowej lampy ustawionej na szafce przy łóżku, mężczyzna wydał się Harry'emu znacznie starszy i jeszcze bardziej wyniszczony przez życie.

– Sądzę, że jest pan.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

– Od zawsze byłem po twojej stronie, Potter.

– Po mojej – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem chłopak. Dodał z nieznacznym szyderstwem: – Przez moją matkę, tak?

– Nie przez twoją matkę. Kiedyś tak. Teraz już nie.

Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny był równie nieokreślony co ton jego głosu.

– Nic nas nie łączy. Nie musi czuć się pan zobowiązany do podzielania mojej strony.

W pomieszczeniu ponownie rozległy się kroki. Harry zaobserwował, jak mężczyzna tężeje, po czym schyla głowę w wyrazie uniżenia. Poniekąd poczuł ulgę, że Tom przerwał ich rozmowę. Nie potrafił odgadnąć prawdziwego sensu słów nauczyciela, jednak wszystkie tropy wzbudzały w nim nadzwyczajny niesmak.

– Panie – powiedział Severus Snape.

– Severusie – odparł znużonym tonem Tom. Obrzucił spojrzeniem mężczyznę i łóżko z Draco, po czym to skupiło się na Harrym. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Severus Snape obserwował to z zaciśniętymi wargami. Gest ten miał w sobie pewną zaborczość, jakby Czarny Pan doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z niedorzecznych nadziei mężczyzny. – Wracamy do domu, Harry. Siedzisz tu już od ponad dziesięciu godzin.

Severus Snape spodziewał się tego, że chłopak zacznie się przeciwstawiać, jednak ten posłał Czarnemu Panu jedynie jedno z tych swoich niejasnych, przeciągłych spojrzeń, po czym z nieznacznym westchnięciem wstał ze swojego miejsca.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, która z tych rzeczy miała bardziej gorzki posmak: sposób, w jaki Harry opuścił pomieszczenie z Czarnym Panem, idąc z nim ramię w ramię, jakby pragnąc jego bliskości, to, że Voldemort przepuścił go w drzwiach, czy może spojrzenie, które mężczyzna posłał mu z wyjścia. Prawdopodobnie pełne pogardy i triumfu.

–––

Gdy Harry opuścił sieć Fiuu w gabinecie Toma, poczuł się nagle wyjątkowo zmęczony. Jednocześnie był zbyt zmartwiony i wciąż zdenerwowany, by zasnąć od razu po położeniu się spać. Cały poprzedni dzień wydawał mu się absurdalnym snem, z którego za moment miał się wybudzić. Bez słowa wyjął kryształową szklankę z barku, stojącego w kącie pomieszczenia, po czym butelkę z bursztynowym trunkiem: Starą Ognistą Whisky Ogdena.

– Masz zamiar pić na pusty żołądek? – spytał Tom. Brzmiał niemal miękko. – Za chwilę będziesz pijany.

– Jestem zmęczony – odparł Harry, jakby te słowa stanowiły jakieś wytłumaczenie.

Wypił trzema haustami zawartość szklanki, jedynie nieznacznie się przy tym krzywiąc. Mężczyzna obserwował przez moment jego poruszające się jabłko Adama, po czym podszedł do chłopaka i spokojnie zabrał szklankę z jego dłoni, odstawiając na barek.

– To nie sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej – powiedział. – Lepiej powiedzieć skrzatu, by przygotował dla ciebie ciepłą kąpiel i coś lekkiego do jedzenia.

– Nie. – Spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. Z wielkim trudem nie odwrócił spojrzenia: żadne inne nie peszyło go równie mocno. Na dodatek tak bliska odległość pomiędzy nimi i światło padające ze ściennego świecznika sprawiały, że podobny wzrokowy kontakt stawał się niemal intymny. – Dziękuję. Za świstoklik i uratowanie Draco. Za… – urwał na moment, szukając odpowiednich słów, jednak żadne nie wydawały się dostatecznie właściwe – po prostu za wszystko. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

– Nie wiesz – powtórzył głucho mężczyzna, jakby nie do końca w to dowierzał.

– Dlatego chcę ci pomóc – przyznał Harry. Poczuł się nagle wyjątkowo zażenowany swoją szczerością. Być może był to efekt alkoholu, który krążył już w jego krwi, a być może Harry tak po prostu pragnął wreszcie wyrzucić z siebie to, co od tak dawna nie dawało mu spokoju. – Chcę wiedzieć, że będziesz bezpieczny.

Tom pokręcił nieznacznie głową, jakby usłyszał coś niedorzecznego. Uśmiechnął się słabo, a Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie widział u niego podobnego uśmiechu. Sięgał nawet jego ciemnobrązowych oczu, choć w tych i tak czaiła się jakaś melancholijna nuta.

– Ty głupi chłopaku, nie musisz mnie chronić.

– Ty też nie musisz mnie chronić, a to robisz. To dlatego uważasz, że powinienem zmienić szkołę?

– To co innego. W porównaniu do ciebie jestem w stanie cię ochronić. Nigdy nie widziałeś na oczy prawdziwej wojny i tak powinno pozostać.

W Harrym coś się ścisnęło na te słowa: Tom nigdy nie uważał go za bezużytecznego, po prostu się o niego troszczył.

Kierowany nieokreślonym impulsem i z sercem wyrywającym się z klatki piersiowej, zrobił krok w jego stronę. Nigdy nie pragnął pocałować go równie mocno. Musiał unieść głowę, by spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. Był gotów postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, nawet gdyby w ostateczności ta miała kosztować go odrzucenie.

– To też nie sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej – powiedział Tom, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jeog myśli. Wciąż jednak nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia. Wydawało się, że patrzenie mu w oczy, zamiast na kawałek odkrytej przez niedopiętą koszulę skóry lub jego wargi, kosztuje go całą, skrzętnie budowaną samokontrolę.

– Muszę się nie zgodzić.

Gdy jego dłonie owinęły się wokół Toma, a on sam stanął na palcach, przybliżając do niego swoją twarz, tak nieporadnie, Tom pomyślał, że oto jest całkowicie i nieodwracalne zgubiony.

I choć mężczyzna miał ochotę posunąć się znacznie dalej, zaczynając od pchnięcia chłopaka na ścianę, wsłuchiwania się w towarzyszący temu bolesny jęk i brutalnego pokazania Harry'emu tego, jak powinno się całować, wyznaczenia na szyi ścieżki śladów, dzięki którym nikt nie miałby wątpliwości wobec tego, że Harry jest już czyjąś własnością, nie wykonał żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Co więcej zamiast tego zrobił coś całkowicie wbrew sobie i palącym pragnieniom – jedynie go objął, pozwalając na to, by Harry schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Słaby punkt**

 **Rozdział 5**

– Co robisz? – Harry objął Toma od tyłu, zaglądając mu przez ramię na opasłą książkę. Nie mógł rozszyfrować treści strony; ta z całą pewnością nie była pisana w języku angielskim, a słowa i zdania nie wydawały się zresztą pasować do żadnego innego, którego znał.

Miał ochotę westchnąć. Cała jego wiedza zawsze była niczym w porównaniu z tą mężczyzny. Zresztą jak mogłaby z nią konkurować, skoro nie był w stanie zwyciężyć choćby i z Hermioną Granger, dziewczyną wychowaną w mugolskiej rodzinie?

– Czytam. Nudzisz się, co?

– Trochę. Okropnie pada.

Deszcz uderzający o szybę stał się intensywniejszy, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów. Widok z okna biblioteki zlewał się w jedną mokrą smugę, w której nie można było rozróżnić ani niewielkiego jeziora położonego na skraju posiadłości, ani chluby ogrodowych skrzatów – miniaturowego, różanego labiryntu.

– Twoje zdolności dedukcji są dzisiaj cokolwiek imponujące.

Harry przytulił policzek do policzka Toma. Podobne złośliwości nie wywierały na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, a już szczególnie tego dnia. Draco już niemal wyzdrowiał (czego ostatecznym dowodem było to, że zaczynał marudzić, nie mogąc jeszcze przez jeden dzień opuszczać łóżka). Zaś Tom nie odrzucił go i nie wyśmiał – a co więcej w jakiś sposób sam odwzajemniał jego uczucia.

Czego więc mógł chcieć więcej? Oczywiście, wciąż istniała wojna i kwestia podjętej przez niego decyzji – ale przynajmniej na tę jedną chwilę żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała znaczenia.

– Więc co czytasz? – spytał Harry. – Pewnie coś okropnie, okropnie czarnomagicznego?

Tom odsunął nieco krzesło, po czym lekko złapał go za kościsty przegub ręki i przeciągnął tak, że Harry znalazł się na jego kolanach. Zaraz po tym pocałował go w usta, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach. Harry miał szczerą nadzieję, że poprzestaną wyłącznie na tym jednym pocałunku. Dostanie erekcji na kolanach Toma z całą pewnością nie było czymś, co można zaliczyć do idei _nieśpieszenia się z niczym_.

Mężczyzna musiał zauważyć jego speszenie, bowiem nie pocałował go już więcej, a jedynie postukał palcem w książkę leżącą na stole.

– Wspomina o istnieniu starożytnego rytuału, dzięki któremu można zyskać nieśmiertelność – powiedział Tom. – Jednak odnalezienie jego formuły graniczy z cudem.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i westchnął.

– Naprawdę nigdy nie dasz temu spokoju?

– Możemy dokonać tego razem.

– Nigdy nie interesowała mnie wieczność – odparł ponuro Harry. – Dlaczego tak bardzo boisz się śmierci?

– Nie boję się jej. – Tom zabrzmiał przez moment wyjątkowo chłodno, jednak pod wpływem spojrzenia Harry'ego wydawał się zreflektować, bowiem dodał znacznie łagodniej: – Wciąż mam wiele do zrobienia.

– W porządku. – Harry nie miał już najmniejszej ochoty drążyć tematu strachu przed śmiercią mężczyzny. Dobrze wiedział, że go odczuwał. Po doświadczeniu drugiej wojny światowej, będąc tak młodym i jednocześnie samotnym, wydawało się to zresztą uzasadnione. Spojrzał w okno. – Mam nadzieję, że nigdy ci to do końca nie uda. Skazałbyś się na potworną samotność.

– Być może zmienisz jeszcze zdanie.

Harry pokręcił nieznacznie głową ze słabym uśmiechem.

– Nie zmienię. Wieczność i ekspansja świata nigdy nie leżały w kręgu moich zainteresowań – powiedział.

– To twoja decyzja – odrzekł Tom. Na moment zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Harry wpatrywał się w kołnierz koszuli mężczyzny, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że obsesja Toma na punkcie wieczności ma dla niego jeszcze bardziej gorzki posmak niż jego metody zdobywania władzy i krew na rękach. – Sądzisz, że to wszystko rozwija się zbyt szybko?

Harry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Nigdy nie słyszał o tym, by Tom choć przez sekundę zastanawiał się nad tym, czy coś było niewłaściwe. Ciężko było nazwać go człowiekiem ze skrupułami. Jeżeli czegoś pragnął, po prostu po to sięgał. Z drugiej strony mężczyzna wydawał się jednak czekać na pierwszy ruch Harry'ego – to Harry pocałował go pierwszy, choć wyglądało na to, że sam Tom miał na to ochotę już znacznie wcześniej. A teraz, choć mógłby posunąć się jeszcze dalej niż jedynie subtelny dotyk, był w stosunku do niego zaskakująco przyzwoity.

– Nie – odparł. – Naprawdę nie. Musiałem czuć się w ten sposób już w Hogwarcie. Wysyłałeś mi raz na dwa tygodnie te swoje cholerne kilkuzdaniowe wiadomości, kiedy ja całymi dniami zastanawiałem się, czy może przypadkiem nie jesteś już martwy. – Był naprawdę zły na siebie za tak szczere wyznanie, jednak pytanie Toma również mu się takie wydawało, jakby pomiędzy jego słowami kryło się coś znacznie więcej, niczym zaszyfrowana wiadomość.

– Hm – skwitował jego wyznanie Tom. Przez chwilę wydawał się czymś zamyślony, po czym odpowiedział niechętnie: – Miałem powody, by pisać tak krótkie wiadomości.

– Wiem o tym – mruknął Harry. – Dumbledore.

– Nie tylko on. Część mnie miała naiwną nadzieję, że zrezygnujesz.

– Dlaczego? – Harry czuł się skrępowany świadomością tego, że Tom przejrzał go znacznie wcześniej niż on sam siebie, jednak nie poświęcał temu uczuciu zbyt wiele uwagi. Nieco zaniepokoiła go odpowiedź Toma: dlaczego chciał, by z niego zrezygnował?

Tom parsknął cicho, jednak w tym dźwięku nie pobrzmiewało nic wesołego.

– Jestem mordercą twoich rodziców i wujostwa. Już nie wspominając o dzielącej nas różnicy wieku – powiedział. – Miałem trzydzieści cztery lata w dniu narodzin twojej matki. Jak niewłaściwe jest _to_?

– Ale z ciebie dureń – mruknął miękko Harry. Jedna z brwi Toma uniosła się w mimowolnym zaskoczeniu. Z całą pewnością nikt jeszcze nie podważył tak dosadnie podważyć jego inteligencji. – Dureń. Słowo daję. I z tego powodu, nawet mogąc to zrobić, nie napisałeś w swoich wiadomościach czegokolwiek, co nie miałoby związku z twoimi Śmierciożercami lub Dumbledore'em?

– Naprawdę jesteś zbyt zuchwały. Wiesz o tym?

– Stwierdzam fakty – powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego wilkiem. – Nie pamiętam swoich rodziców i wujostwa. Nigdy nie potrafiłem cię nienawidzić za to, że ich zabiłeś. Odkąd tylko pamiętam, wydawali mi się jedynie opowieściami i zdjęciami, jakbym słuchał o obcych mi ludziach, kiedy ty zawsze byłeś gdzieś obok mnie. – Na koniec sarknął: – A w porównaniu do twoich Śmierciożerczyń potrafię liczyć i to całkiem nieźle, naprawdę. Nigdy nie zwiódł mnie twój wygląd.

– Nie mówiłem ci, kiedy się urodziłem – zauważył Tom.

– Szkolne albumy – przyznał Harry tonem złapanego na gorącym uczynku dziecka.

– Ach. – Tom posłał mu jeden ze swoich złośliwych uśmieszków, po czym przyciągnął mocniej do siebie. – Zadałeś sobie bardzo wiele trudu, aby dowiedzieć się, ile naprawdę mam lat. Wiesz, że wystarczyło zapytać?

– Oglądanie dziesiątek twoich zdjęć było znacznie ciekawsze. – Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami. Zaraz po tym odwzajemnił jego uśmieszek i dodał: – Szczególnie tych z przedstawienia Fontanny Szczęśliwego Losu*… _baronie Pechowcu_. Czarny Pan grający mugolskiego rycerza z takim oddaniem. Co, wiedząc o tym, powiedzieliby twoi wyznawcy, kochanie?

Tom nie odpowiedział, a jedynie wpił się w jego usta. Harry dotknął palcami szyi mężczyzny, odwzajemniając zachłanny pocałunek i całkowicie tracąc czujność. Cóż, to był błąd. W końcu Tom nie byłby tym Tomem, gdyby nie postanowił zrobić czegoś nieprzewidywalnego. Sapnął z bólu, gdy ten – bez jakiegokolwiek pardonu – ugryzł go w dolną wargę.

– Bezczelny smarkacz – odparł Tom, przesuwając palcem po jego ustach. Na jego własnych tańczył tryumfujący uśmieszek. – To była jedna z głównych ról.

–––

– Mogliśmy wziąć ze sobą miotły – odezwał się Draco.

Gdy po trzech godzinach wreszcie przestało padać, opuścili Malfoy Manor, by nieco się przejść. Harry patrzył z pewną dozą wątpliwości w ciemne chmury, wciąż wiszące nad posiadłością. Miał nadzieję, że nie rozpada się ponownie, bowiem Draco – przez kilkudniowe uziemienie w łóżku – stawał się już niemal nie do wytrzymania, będąc zmuszony do dalszego przebywania wyłącznie w domu.

– A czy przypadkiem twój uzdrowiciel nie powiedział czegoś o odpuszczeniu sobie latania przynajmniej na trzy dni? – zauważył Harry.

Draco spojrzał na niego wilkiem. Wyglądał już znacznie lepiej, choć wciąż był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, a pod jego szarymi oczami widniały ciemne cienie.

– Czuję się już dobrze.

– Zaklęcie zatruwające swoją drogą, ale i bez niego nieźle oberwałeś. Powinieneś się oszczędzać.

– Tylko cię proszę, nie matkuj mi – wymamrotał Draco. – Wystarczy, że moja matka musiała ponownie wezwać uzdrowiciela tylko po to, by upewnić się, że mogę wstać z łóżka o własnych siłach.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. Wyobraził sobie, jak wszelkie obiekcje Draco zostają zmiażdżone pod wpływem nieznoszącej sprzeciwu troski Narcyzy i jej nieugiętego, stalowego spojrzenia.

– Będziesz brał udział w dzisiejszym spotkaniu Śmierciożerców? – spytał Draco po chwili ciszy.

Chłopak spojrzał na przemoczone białe pawie, ostrożnie i z gracją stąpające po trawie.

– Tak. – Po nieustannych rozmowach z Tomem, doszli wreszcie do porozumienia w kwestii jego decyzji. I choć mężczyzna wciąż nie wydawał się być nią zadowolony, to przynajmniej ją zaakceptował i nie wspominał już nic o zmianie szkoły. – I w spotkaniu najwyższego kręgu.

– Och. – Draco nie brał udziału w spotkaniach najwyżej postawionych Śmierciożerców, jednak słyszał o nich dostatecznie wiele od swojego ojca.

– Co _och_?

– Wszyscy najwyżej postawieni Śmierciożercy przypominają sępy, jednak niektórzy z nich są jeszcze gorsi. Są obsesyjni i zaborczy, a dla uwagi Czarnego Pana byliby w stanie wymordować własnymi rękoma pół Hogsmeade. Jak sądzisz, w jaki sposób zareagują, wiedząc, że w jednej chwili znalazłeś się tak wysoko w ich hierarchii?

Harry nie chciał w takim razie wiedzieć o tym, w jaki sposób zareagowaliby na wieść o prawdziwej relacji, która łączyła go z Tomem. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, ile razy wykazał zatrważający brak szacunku wobec mężczyzny.

– Nie wiem – przyznał Harry.

– I jak sądzę, Czarny Pan nie naznaczy cię Mrocznym Znakiem?

– Nie.

– Śmierciożercy w czasie spotkań niejednokrotnie muszą kilka razy klękać – ciągnął Draco. – Czarny Pan wymaga absolutnego szacunku i oddania. Czy jeżeli wszyscy klękną, to ty również?

– Czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu w Ministerstwie – mruknął Harry, posyłając Draco ponure spojrzenie. – Do czego zmierzasz?

– Dla twojego własnego dobra Czarny Pan nie powinien tak ostentacyjnie przekładać cię nad pozostałych Śmierciożerców.

–––

– Denerwujesz się? – spytał Tom.

Chłopak ściągnął maskę, a w lustrzanym odbiciu ponownie pojawiła się jego własna twarz. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna jej wyraz był nieczytelny; zresztą jak mógłby taki nie być, skoro on sam miał pewne problemy z określeniem tego, jak dokładnie się czuł?

– Chyba tak. – Rzucił niechętne spojrzenie masce trzymanej w dłoni, po czym ponownie przeniósł go na lustro.

– Dlaczego? Oto właśnie prosiłeś. – Ton głosu Toma był neutralny. Nie miał zamiaru wytknąć mu niekonsekwencji, po prostu sam wydawał się zainteresowany kierującymi nią uczuciami.

– Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób – westchnął Harry. – O tym, że będę musiał przed tobą klękać, nosić maskę jednego z twoich Śmierciożerców i mówić do ciebie _mój panie_.

Rozmawiał o tym z Tomem tego popołudnia, zaraz po spotkaniu z Draco, i choć rozumiał, że było to najlepsze rozwiązanie, a także początkowo nie oczekiwał specjalnego traktowania w szeregach Śmierciożerców – teraz, myśląc o tym wszystkim, czuł się nieswojo.

– Niektórym by się to podobało.

– Nie mnie – powiedział z ponurą miną Harry. – A tobie by się to podobało? Gdybym nazywał cię w ten sposób?

– Tylko się z tobą droczę. Oddziel to, tak jak dotąd oddzielałeś swoje przywiązanie do mnie od tego, czym się zajmuję. Draco miał rację. Nie będę mógł traktować cię w inny sposób przy moich Śmierciożercach. Będziesz musiał klękać i zachowywać się tak, jakbym w każdej chwili mógł cię przekląć.

– Pewnego dnia staniesz się drugim panem moich sług, jednak do tego czasu na spotkaniach masz zachowywać się jak jeden z nich. Atak na Nokturnie jedynie udowodnił to, że wciąż jest dla ciebie za wcześnie. Rozumiesz?

– Rozumiem – wymamrotał Harry.

– Obiecaj mi. Żadnych choćby i _półkrwi bękartów_. Chcę, żebyś dobrze mnie zrozumiał.

– Wiem. Jeżeli zachowam się na spotkaniu tak jak w domu, będę nieposłuszny, ukarzesz mnie, jakbym naprawdę był twoim Śmierciożercą – odpowiedział Harry. Lustrzane odbicie Toma nie spuszczało z niego swojego ciemnobrązowego spojrzenia. – Obiecuję.

– Rób jedynie to, o co cię proszę, a będziesz bezpieczny. Jedynie to.

– Nie słyszałem nigdy, byś kogokolwiek o coś prosił.

– Bo nie prosiłem.

–––

Jedynie Lucjusz Malfoy oraz Bellatrix Lestrange wydawali się nie życzyć mu nagłej i zatrważająco okrutnej śmierci, choć na spotkaniu najwyższego kręgu nie usiadł nawet obok Toma, a tuż obok Severusa Snape'a i Avery'ego. Harry był pewien, że gdyby tylko spojrzenie mogło zabijać, on sam byłby od dawna martwy. Próbował pochwycić wzrok Toma, by poczuć się trochę bardziej na miejscu (bezpieczniejszy, choć tego nie chciał już przyznać), ale ten nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Był zajęty wysłuchiwaniem tego, co miał do powiedzenia Augustus Rookwood, jego szpieg w Ministerstwie Magii.

– Przepraszam, mój panie… – odezwała się Alecto Carrow po pewnym czasie. W jej głosie słychać było tę obsesyjną poddańczość, która zaczęła wręcz go przerażać. Wiedział, że już nigdy nie wyrzuci z głowy wizji dziesiątek pochylonych głów i klęczących sylwetek na widok wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Toma.

– Tak, Alecto? – zapytał Tom.

Gdy tylko na nią spojrzał, wydawała się na moment zapomnieć o tym, co jeszcze przed chwilą pragnęła powiedzieć: była na to zbyt zdenerwowana jego całkowitą uwagą. Harry miał ochotę prychnąć.

– Wybacz, panie, moją bezpośredniość, ale czy – spojrzała wprost na Harry'ego wzrokiem, który śmiało mógłby ciąć stal – obecność Harry'ego Pottera na naszych spotkaniach naprawdę jest _wskazana_? Nie możemy mieć pewności, że nie jest szpiegiem Dumbledore'a…

Suka, pomyślał Harry. Tom wspomniał o nim na pierwszym spotkaniu jako o „nowym sojuszniku", a kobieta i tak podważała jego obecność. Najwidoczniej musiała być również zatrważająco lekkomyślna. Milczał, choć miał szczerą ochotę po prostu ją przekląć. Nie wydawała się dbać o interesy Śmierciożerców, a wyłącznie o swoje; jej uwaga miała jedynie swoje źródło u zazdrości o Czarnego Pana.

– Carrow… – syknęła jadowicie Bellatrix. Urwała, bowiem Rudolf Lestrange położył uspokajająco dłoń na jej kolanie.

Bellatrix była jedną z wyłącznie dwóch Śmierciożerców, których cenił Harry. (Drugim był oczywiście ojciec Draco). Być może i była nieco obsesyjna w stosunku do Toma, jednak wierniejszy wobec mężczyzny mógłby być już tylko on sam. Nie wyrzekła się go nawet, kiedy została strącona do Azkabanu.

– Bella – upomniał kobietę Tom (i tak nadzwyczaj lekkim tonem), po czym spojrzał na Alecto Carrow. Bez wątpienia musiało być to jedno z tych spojrzeń, które rzucał Śmierciożercom mającym za moment zostać ukaranymi. Jego ton nie był już lekki, a chłodny i niosący ze sobą niewypowiedzianą groźbę. – Tak. Obecność Harry'ego na naszych spotkaniach _jest_ wskazana. Nie mam jakichkolwiek obiekcji wobec jego lojalności, więc ktokolwiek spróbuje ją testować lub wciąż będzie miał wobec niej wątpliwości, będzie narażony na moje niezadowolenie.

–––

– Suka – powiedział Harry. Rzucił maskę na ciemnozieloną sofę, po czym zaczął rozpinać czarną szatę, z którą za chwilę zrobił to samo. – Zresztą prawie wszyscy twoi Śmierciożercy są siebie warci.

Tom podszedł do barku i wyjął z niego karafkę z winem oraz kieliszek. Obserwował zdenerwowanie Harry'ego w całkowitej ciszy.

– Przypominają bezwolne marionetki – kontynuował Harry. Opadł na sofę i spojrzał wilkiem na mężczyznę. – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

– Tak, moi Śmierciożercy przypominają bezwolne marionetki – powiedział lekko Tom. Upił kilka łyków alkoholu, po czym dodał: – A ty jesteś niezwykle zazdrosny.

– Nie jestem zazdrosny – odparł ponuro Harry. – Po prostu śmieszy mnie to, że roszczą sobie wobec ciebie jakiekolwiek prawa.

– Och, myślę, że to jednak zazdrość. – Przeszedł dystans dzielący barek i sofę, a następnie usiadł tuż obok Harry'ego. – Jest bezpodstawna, Harry.

– Skąd mam mieć pewność? – Spojrzał w czarny popiół zalegający w kominku. – Nigdy nie sypiałeś ze swoimi Śmierciożercami?

Tom spojrzał na niego ze znużeniem.

– Dlaczego nagle zadajesz mi podobne pytania?

– Po prostu zaczęło mnie to zastanawiać po tym, jak zobaczyłem twoich służalczych poddanych, gotowych zrobić wszystko na jedno skinienie twojego palca.

– Nie zadawaj pytań, na które nie chcesz poznać odpowiedzi – odpowiedział krótko Tom.

– A więc jednak – mruknął z goryczą Harry.

Świadomość, że Tom i chciał sypiać z którymkolwiek ze swoich Śmierciożerców napełniała go ciernistym obrzydzeniem. Wiedział, że seks, który z nimi uprawiał, nie miał prawdopodobnie żadnego głębszego znaczenia, a jednak i tak myśl o nim miała gorzki posmak. Dla niego samego wszystko miało znaczenie; szczerze żałował, że w ogóle zadał to pytanie.

– I po co, na Merlina, to rozdrapujesz? Gdybym chciał wykorzystać cię tak jak tych mężczyzn, już bym to zrobił – powiedział Tom. Zaraz po tym nachylił się ku Harry'emu, by go pocałować, jednak ten szybko się od niego odsunął. Tom skwitował to rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem, odstawiając kieliszek na kawowy stolik.

– Nie. – Harry wstał z sofy. – Chcę to przemyśleć.

– Pieprzyłem się ze swoimi Śmierciożercami. Co w tym jest do przemyślenia?

– Nie mów, że się z kimś pieprzyłeś zaraz po tym, jak próbowałeś mnie pocałować.

– Chciałeś poznać prawdę, a ta wygląda właśnie w ten sposób – ciągnął Tom. – I nie bądź hipokrytą. Tolerujesz moje morderstwa. Tolerujesz nawet to, że zabiłem twoich rodziców oraz wujostwo, a nie możesz znieść myśli, że w przeszłości uprawiałem seks z moimi Śmierciożercami.

Harry spojrzał na niego z wściekłością, choć podświadomie doskonale wiedział, że na swój sposób zachowywał się jak hipokryta. Nie był jednak w stanie poradzić czegokolwiek na to, że to właśnie nie świadomość tego, że Tom zamordował jego rodziców, a tego, że sypiał ze swoimi sługami, napełniała go równym niesmakiem i goryczą. Chciał wyjść, nie zamieniając z mężczyzną już ani jednego słowa, jednak ten złapał go za przegub ręki.

– Puść mnie – powiedział. Nawet nie próbował wyrwać się z uścisku, wiedząc, że i tak mu się to nie uda.

– Nie mieli żadnego znaczenia. – W głosie Toma nie pozostała już ani jedna ze słyszalnych ironicznych nut sprzed chwili. Brzmiał na zmęczonego i poważnego. – Żadnego. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym dla nich wszystkich choć ułamka tego, co pragnę zrobić dla ciebie.

– Jestem zmęczony – oświadczył Harry. – Chcę iść już spać.

Harry wiedział, że Tom mówił prawdę, choćby i ze względu na to, że on sam był jego horkruksem, on, nie żaden z tak oddanych mu Śmierciożerców. A może to właśnie ten fakt sprawiał, że podobne zapewnienie ani trochę nie poprawiło mu humoru. Każda osoba przekładałaby nad pozostałe kogoś, kto nosi w sobie cząstkę jej duszy.

Tom puścił jego rękę.

– Dobrej nocy.

*Jedna z baśni w uniwersum HP. Opowiada o trzech czarownicach i niemagicznym rycerzu próbujących dostać się do fontanny spełniającej każde życzenie.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Słaby punkt**

 **Rozdział 6**

 _Śni mu się atak._

 _Nieopodal Hogsmeade, na błotnistym polu z kilkoma zapadającymi się domami, walczy z innymi Śmierciożercami przeciwko aurorom._ _Jaskrawe wiązki klątw rozświetlają i przecinają czarne powietrze niczym fajerwerki. Na kilka sekund go oślepiają, jednocześnie sprawiając, że przed jego oczami wybuchają plamki bieli._

 _Unika ich z coraz większym trudem, choć i tak niejednokrotnie zostaje draśnięty. Nie czuje jednak bólu, jedynie przeogarniające zmęczenie i przerażenie. Z każdym oddechem jego klatkę piersiową wypełnia zapach mięsa i mokrej ziemi. Obrzydliwy odór śmierci._

 _Kilkukrotnie potyka się, upadając wprost w topiące się pod stopami błoto. Rzęsisty deszcz zaczyna przypominać grad._ _Kap. Kap. Kap. Jego mokre okulary stają się całkowicie bezużyteczne._

 _Nie wie, w którym momencie zaczęli przegrywać i ginąć jak owady. Kiedy aurorzy przewyższyli ich liczbowo i kiedy trawę wyściełały dziesiątki nieruchomych ciał Śmierciożerców, o nieukrytych pod maskami twarzach zastygłych w grymasie zaskoczenia i strachu._

 _I wtem potyka się po raz kolejny. Tym razem robi to jednak o martwe ciało._

–––

– Obudź się, Harry – rozległ się głos tuż obok niego. Sprawiał wrażenie stłumionego i dochodzącego zza grubej szyby. Po chwili dołączył do niego dotyk odczuwany gdzieś w okolicach ramion: lekkie potrząśnięcie. – To tylko sen, słyszysz?

Harry otworzył oczy, w pierwszym odruchu mając ochotę sięgnąć po różdżkę. W szarawej ciemności nie rozpoznał pochylającego się nad nim Toma.

– Och, to ty – odparł. Mężczyzna odsunął się od niego. Harry usiadł na łóżku, po czym sięgnął po okulary, znajdujące się na nocnej szafce. Niezgrabnie założył je na nos, jakby miały sprawić, że zobaczy coś więcej niż przeskakujące po ścianach cienie. – Co tu robisz?

– Krzyczałeś. Było cię słychać przez uchylone okno.

Pomyślał, że od dawna nie czuł się równie zmieszany. Tom nienawidził słabości. Gardził nimi i osobami, które się im poddawały, a oto on sam krzyczy przed sen z powodu jednego koszmaru. I to wszystko po zapewnieniach chęci zemsty na Zakonie i przydatności mężczyźnie.

Naciągnął niemal pod samą szyję skłębioną kołdrę. Fakt posiadania na sobie wyłącznie bokserek w żaden sposób nie polepszał całej tej sytuacji, a jedynie sprawiał, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany.

– Przepraszam.

Harry miał pewne problemy z określeniem wyrazu jego twarzy w półmroku panującym w pokoju, jednak i tak najwięcej uwagi przyciągała ciemna, satynowa piżama, którą miał na sobie. Pamiętał, że gdy jeszcze jako dziecko zobaczył Toma w podobnej, czuł się wtedy tak, jakby zobaczył ducha samego Salazara Slytherina. Już nawet myśl o tym, że ten sypiał jak „normalni" ludzie wydawała się w jego kilkuletnich oczach dość zatrważająca i absolutnie niewiarygodna.

– W porządku – odpowiedział Tom. – Nie przepraszaj.

– Obudziłem cię.

– Nie spałem. – Harry pomyślał, że mężczyzna kłamał. Jego ciemnobrązowe włosy znajdowały się w lekkim nieładzie, tak zupełnie do niego niepodobnym, a coś w tonie głosu i postawie wydawało się przypominać skrzętnie ukrywane zmęczenie. Poczuł się winny obudzenia go, ale pomimo zażenowania po jego wnętrznościach rozlało się coś przypominającego słodki syrop. Tom mógł po prostu rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające i ponownie położyć się spać, ale pomimo tego postanowił sam do niego przyjść. – Co ci się śniło?

Harry'ego zaskoczyło to pytanie.

– To nic takiego – powiedział. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odpowiadać, jednak Tom wydawał się czekać na prawdziwą odpowiedź. Westchnął. Przypomniał sobie swój sen. Jasne włosy martwego Draco odcinające się bielą w błotnistej trawie. Toma zamieniającego się w popiół po przegranej z Albusem Dumbledore'em. Uczucie utraty wszystkiego, co miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. – Atak. Był naprawdę potworny. Aurorzy pokonali Śmierciożerców.

– A Dumbledore mnie – domyślił się lekko Tom.

– Mhm – przytaknął niechętnie Harry.

Tom westchnął, po czym podszedł do Harry'ego. Nachylił się nad nim, a ten mimowolnie zadrżał od jego zapachu i dotyku śliskiej tkaniny na ramieniu.

– Żyję – powiedział Tom tuż przy jego twarzy. – I będę żyć jeszcze bardzo długo. Przestań się tym zadręczać, a tym bardziej próbować mnie chronić. – Pocałował go w usta. – Dumbledore będzie za moment martwy. A nawet gdybym miał teraz z nim walczyć, pokonałbym go w ciągu kilku minut.

– Nie ignoruj go. Zresztą zawsze znajdzie się jego następca – odparł z rozdrażnieniem Harry.

Tom odsunął się od niego.

Harry poczuł przypływ irytacji. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru był wściekły na mężczyznę, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z nim i poczuł wobec niego coś pokrewnego obrzydzeniu, a teraz był rozczarowany, bo ten przerwał pocałunek. Świadomość tego, jak łatwo przebaczał wszystko Tomowi, niejednokrotnie go przerażała. Być może naprawdę nie istniała żadna okrutna, wiążącą się z nim prawda, z którą – wcześniej czy później – nie byłby w stanie się pogodzić.

– Tak, ale jego też pokonam. Nie musisz we mnie wątpić.

– Nie wątpię – odpowiedział Harry, posyłając mu ponure spojrzenie. – Nigdy nie wątpiłem. Jednak może cię zgubić twoja megalomania i ignorancja. – Ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią. – Gdyby nie one, byłbyś niepokonany.

– Nic mnie już nie zgubi. – Harry'ego przerażała jego niezachwiana pewność siebie. Po chwili Tom powiedział: – Idź już spać, Harry. Dobranoc.

– Jeżeli chcesz, możesz tutaj zostać. Łóżko jest wystarczająco duże dla nas dwóch.

Miał nadzieję, że Tom nie odbierze tej propozycji w żaden dwuznaczny sposób. Łóżko naprawdę było wystarczające, by pomieścić dwie lub nawet trzy szczupłe osoby. Na dodatek Harry, pomimo dającego o sobie znać zmęczenia, nieco bał się myśli o ponownym zaśnięciu. W jego głowie wciąż gnieździły się niechciane obrazy z koszmaru, a – choć nigdy i nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał – jedynie przy mężczyźnie czuł się równie bezpieczny.

– Przestałeś się obrażać? – spytał Tom.

– Dlaczego pytasz o to dopiero teraz? Nie powinieneś zrobić tego przed tym, jak mnie pocałowałeś? – sarknął Harry. Zaraz po tym dodał, znacznie mniej złośliwym tonem: – Przestałem. – Wbił wzrok w uchylone okno i skrawek granatowego, bezchmurnego nieba. – Miałeś rację. Mogłem nie zadawać ci podobnych pytań, skoro nie chciałem poznać prawdy. – Spojrzał na Toma. – Zresztą to nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. Naprawdę. Po prostu bądź w porządku względem mnie. Tylko o to cię proszę, Tom.

– Jestem i będę w porządku względem ciebie.

Tom westchnął i obszedł łóżko, po czym wsunął się pod kołdrę tuż obok Harry'ego. Wsparł się łokciem o poduszkę i sięgnął po jego okulary, odkładając je na szafkę. Harry wiedział, że ten musiał dostrzec mugolskiego _Moby Dicka_ , zakupionego w księgarni Barnesa i znajdującego się na dwóch innych książkach, na dodatek zaznaczonego zakładką gdzieś w połowie, choć nie skomentował tego widoku w żaden sposób.

– Nie masz zamiaru tego skomentować?

– A czy komentowanie tego w jakikolwiek sposób cokolwiek zmieni?

– Nie – przyznał szczerze.

Odwrócił się do Toma i uświadomił sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie znajdowali się w równie intymnej sytuacji. Leżeli w jednym łóżku, pod jedną kołdrą, Tom miał na sobie piżamę, a on sam mógł dostrzec w szarawej ciemności jego zmęczoną twarz.

– Więc tego nie zrobię – odpowiedział Tom. – Sądzę, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zamierzam wybić co do nogi wszystkich mugolskich pisarzy, a jedynie odseparować ich świat od naszego.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. Nie wiedzieć czemu, jego głos zabrzmiał nagle wyjątkowo smutno. Tom również musiał zdać sobie z tego sprawę, bowiem dotknął jego biodra i lekko do siebie przyciągnął. Kawałek skóry, której dotknęły jego palce, wydawał się mrowić ciepłem.

– Co to za ton głosu? – spytał Tom. Objął nieznacznie Harry'ego, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach.

– Przypomniałem sobie Carolyn Fletcher. – Ręka mężczyzny, dotąd gładząca jego skórę, na moment przestała się poruszać. – To dziwne, ale tylko jej wspomnienie wydaje mi się tak żywe. Często o niej myślę.

– Minęło wiele lat.

– Ale niektóre rzeczy wciąż nie dają mi spokoju. Sądzę, że o nich zapomniałem, po czym wracają i uderzają ze zdwojoną siłą – mruknął.

– Jakie rzeczy? – spytał Tom.

Harry wbił wzrok w jego bladą szyję, zastanawiając się, czy powinien poruszać ten temat. Z drugiej strony czy kiedykolwiek miał równie dobrą okazję, by ostatecznie przekonać się, co było prawdziwe, a co nie?

– Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, że jestem nieświadomy tego, jak wyglądają spotkania Śmierciożerców?

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego odpowiedzi na to pytanie wydaje mu się aż tak kluczowe. Rozmowa z Blackiem jedynie pogłębiła jego natarczywość. Powiedział ojcu chrzestnemu, że Tom nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, a jednak – nawet pomimo wszystkich tych sprzecznych uczuć i przebaczenia – nie mógł zignorować krzywdy, którą sprawiła mu śmierć nauczycielki.

Tom przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Harry mógł oprzeć brodę o jego klatkę piersiową, jednak tego nie zrobił. Jedynie tkwił w jego ciepłym objęciu, starając się nie drzeć, gdy ten pocałował go w szczękę.

– Moje przeprosiny były szczere – powiedział wreszcie Tom. – Przeliczyłem się ze wszystkim. Z tym, że już cię zmieniłem i z tym, że kiedykolwiek udałoby mi się to zrobić. Nie sądziłem, że aż tak polubiłeś tę kobietę, by płakać po jej śmierci.

Harry odsunął się od niego nieznacznie, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Żałujesz, że ci się nie udało?

– Początkowo żałowałem – odpowiedział Tom. – Może, gdybym nie przestał próbować, kiedyś zostałbyś złamany i zepsuty. Stałbyś się narzędziem, o którym tyle myślałem, ale to zrobiłem. Przestałem, bo zacząłem się martwić – wymówił to słowo takim tonem, jakby sam jego dźwięk pozostawiał na języku nieprzyjemny posmak – że naprawdę mnie znienawidzisz. Wszystkie moje plany wobec ciebie zostały zaprzepaszczone jedynie dlatego, że się martwiłem. Nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć. Wolałem, byś był bezużyteczny dla moich działań, ale po prostu był sobą. Nawet zuchwały i nieposłuszny.

Harry oparł dłoń tuż za bokiem Toma i pochylił się nad mężczyzną, by go pocałować.

– To najmilsza, najbardziej szczera i rozczulająca rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek padła z twoich ust, Tom – powiedział. – Naprawdę, gdyby nie było po trzeciej w nocy i nie czułbym się tak wykończony, zaczęlibyśmy uprawiać teraz seks.

– Jesteś półnagi i leżymy w tym samym łóżku. Uważaj na słowa. Moja cierpliwość także ma swoje granice.

* * *

 **08/08/2017 - Po ponad roku od zakończenia opowiadania postanowiłam poprawić je pod względem przecinków etc. W ogóle nie sądziłam, że to będzie taka syzyfowa praca; gdzieś w połowie drugiego rozdziału myślałam tylko o tym, żeby je usunąć i wysłać w daleki eter. Naprawdę. Czasem strona techniczna była dla mnie najmniejszym kłopotem. (A to już coś znaczy, nie raz kompletnie nie rozumiałam jakiegoś zdania). Ale, choć nawet po ugładzeniu nadaje się jedynie jako plan do czegoś zupełnie nowego, niech już tutaj wisi. To moje pierwsze skończone i najdłuższe jak na tamten czas opowiadanie, więc mam do niego spory sentyment.**

 **Poza tym wygląda na to, że ktoś wciąż i tak je czyta... i jeszcze docenia jego (niewidoczne dla mojego oka) walory artystyczne. Dzięki!**


End file.
